El que ríe último ¡Es un merodeador!
by FreyFolchart
Summary: Lexy Anderson está de regreso para iniciar su sexto año Hogwarts y las sorpresas son muchas. Una guerra inminente comienza a moverse por Hogwarts, se habla de lealtades rotas, de "aquellos que merecen aprender magia". Pero quizás, Los Merodeadores, logren distender todas las preocupaciones con un poco de diversión.
1. Una rancia canción Country

El primero de Septiembre siempre era un caos. Que su baúl no entraba en el maletero del auto, que su hermana se negaba a compartir el asiento con la pobre de Endora, que no podía encontrar por ningún lado su sombrero favorito… cuando solamente quedaban veinte angustiosos minutos para salir de su casa y llegar al tren sin retrasos, Lily Evans por fin podía sentarse en el asento trasero, con su lechuza sobre las piernas y el rugido del motor le indicaba que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras las pequeñas casas desaparecían bajos los altos edificios de Londres, Lily repasaba sus tareas de vacaciones. Había terminado la redacción para Mcgonagall hacía poco menos de un mes, el escrito de Herbología para Sprout estaba junto a su nuevo libro de pociones y había repasado todos los hechizos de su libro de encantamientos las últimas tres semanas… incluso para los altos estándares de la Prefecta Perfecta de Gryffindor, todo parecía estar en orden para tener un aceptable inicio de clases.

La estación de King's Cross era el mismo escenario caótico y estrambótico de todos los primeros de Septiembre. Personas con capas, sombrero y viejos vestidos se mezclaban con la gente común de traje y portafolio, aunque por alguna razón nadie parecía estar sorprendido. Los muggles simplemente pasaban mirando sus relojes o los anuncios del tren, moviéndose apresuradamente entre la gente sin reparar en sus extrañas ropas o expresiones.

Mientras el señor Evans sacaba sus cosas y su madre buscaba un carrito, Lily alzó la cabeza entre la multitud, intentando distinguir algún rostro familiar. Justo al lado de la puerta encontró distinguió un escudo de Hogwarts pegado en el lateral de un baúl, y una jaula con una diminuta lechuza hiperactiva dentro. Con una sonrisa le hizo un gesto a sus padres y se alejó, por fin los días tendrían un tinte un poco más divertido.

Sentada sobre su carrito, con unas botas vaqueras labradas, una camisa de franela, jeans y un fantástico (aunque otros podrían definir como ridículo) sombrero vaquero, Lexy Anderson esperaba que todos los londinenses se detengan curiosos por su aspecto. Guitarra en mano, y haciendo memoria de la más rancia canción country que haya escuchado, cantaba despreocupada de todo, esperando a que alguna de sus amigas arda en vergüenza por conocerla.

Su pequeña lechuza saltaba de aquí para allá dentro de su jaula, como si de esa forma pudiese tener más espacio. Wart era un ser tan diminuto como dinámico, lo que le faltaba de tamaño lo reemplazaba con energía.

—Well I ain't seem my baby since I don't know when. I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin, gonna get high man I'm gonna get loose… ¡LILY!

Lex rasgó las cuerdas de forma estridente y saludó a la pelirroja, que a una prudente distancia intentaba desaparecer entre la pequeña multitud de espectadores. La gente bufó disgustada y comenzó a alejarse, pero a Lex no le importaba. Se había divertido un poco y como premio había conseguido que su mejor amiga esté tan roja como su pelo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que avergonzarnos? —preguntó la aludida acercándose.

—Porque ustedes no lo hacen por sí mismas, alguien tiene que traer la diversión —respondió con tranquilidad mientras bajaba. Se extendió la camisa y se acomodó el sombrero con parsimonia, siempre muy orgullosa de todo su atuendo.

—Veo que lo pasaste bien en América.

Lex había pasado todas las vacaciones con su familia en América, con la intención de conocer la tierra de su madre y a sus abuelos maternos, que de pronto parecían tener interés en sus nietos del otro lado del mar. La bruja no estaba orgullosa de su madre, aunque sí de su herencia Americana. Igual que ella, la ciudad de Nueva York era un lugar para expresarse, lleno de cosas para hacer y ver, donde todo coexistía en un extraño caos armonioso. Todo era ruidoso e inesperado, pero con pequeños lugares donde refugiarse, detenerse y descansar.

—Si… mis abuelos viven en Texas, tengo una tía en Louisiana y un tío en Nueva York. Todos son geniales, realmente nos recibieron muy bien.

—Se nota —sonrió Lily tomando el sombrero de la cabeza de su amiga.

Ambas se encaminaron hasta la pared mágica que separaba una simple estación de tren muggle, de una "asombrosa estación de tren mágica"... o al menos, eso es lo que siempre decía Lexy delante de Petunia Evans, sólo para verla enfurecer.

—Estoy decidida —anunció al tiempo que se colocaban cerca del muro en cuestión. Había una familia con niños pequeño adelante, seguramente era su primera vez— Después de Hogwarts, me voy a América, tan… extravagante, todo allí es increíble y además, la mejor escuela de actuación del mundo está en Nueva York. Es mi lugar en el mundo…

—Pero también hay escuelas de actuación aquí —murmuró la pelirroja. La idea de tener a su mejor amiga del otro lado del océano no era algo que le resultase atractivo. Lex arrugó la nariz.

—Son mediocres, sólo para magos… yo quiero un reto. Seré la primer bruja en triunfar tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Ya lo verás.

—Seguro, ganadora del Oscar, pero primero lo mejor sería llegar al tren, ¿no? —Lily miró con impaciencia hacia al reloj de la estación. Sea en el mundo muggle o en mágico, el tren a Hogwarts salía a las once de la mañana, y no esperaba por nadie.

Desde las diez y media de la mañana que Remus Lupin estaba debidamente enroscado en el viejo sobretodo de su padre, intentando dormir. Había subido al tren con la única intención de buscar un lugar cómodo, tranquilo y apartado para cerrar los ojos sólo unos minutos. Todavía tenía escalofríos y de vez en cuando aún podía sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Tendría que haber seguido el consejo de su madre y desayunar, pero la simple y deliciosa idea de seguir diez minutos más en la cama le ganó a cualquier cosa.

La puerta del compartimento se deslizó a un lado y Remus dejó salir una queja sorda al tiempo que se escondía debajo del saco. No, todavía faltaba una eternidad para la salida del tren, no podía ser que, por una vez, sus amigos llegasen temprano.

—¡Hey Lunático, arriba! —la alegre, entusiasta y (en ese instante) terriblemente irritante voz de James Potter sonó por encima del palabrerío de afuera, y eso que Remus estaba apoyado en la ventana.

—Otro día —murmuró apretando su cara contra la tela.

—Nada de eso, ¡Vamos, despierta de una vez! ya tendrás tiempo para dormir en la clase de Binns, tenemos que empezar a planear la broma de bienvenida. Vamos, incluso Colagusano está llegó conmigo para poder tener todo listo... —de a tirones, James le arrancó el abrigo de las manos y reveló el deplorable estado de su pobre amigo.

En la última luna llena, James había pasado por la casa de Remus para saber cómo estaba, y, a pesar de las secuelas habituales, lo cierto era que el merodeador más responsable parecía comenzar a afrontar con mejor salud las transformaciones. Sin embargo, ahora su amigo realmente se veía como la víctima de un despiadado ataque animal. Estaba flaco (más de lo saludablemente posible), pálido y exhausto. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos tenían varios centímetros, además de que aquí y allá asomaban algunas cicatrices nuevas. Por un segundo, James se quedó tieso, sin saber exáctamente qué decir. Por detrás de él, Peter Pettigrew asomó su nerviosa mirada, inseguro de sí esconderse detrás de James sería suficiente para protegerse de la furia de Lunático. Quizá lo mejor sería esperar afuera, en el pasillo, con la puerta firmemente cerrada. Para su fortuna Remus se movió primero.

—James, juro que si no me devuelves eso en este instante y me dejas dormir, incendiaré tu escoba y mientras arde te la meteré por un lugar que nunca ve el sol. Además, me aseguraré de que Lily se case con Snape.

Quizá fue la amenaza que involucraba al amor de su vida, o a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, pero James extendió el brazo rígido y cuando su amigo le quitó la prenda de las manos se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

—¡HEY, LUNÁTICO! —del otro lado del cristal unos fuertes golpes hicieron que Remus lamentara el día en que decidió estudiar en Hogwarts. Sirius Black volvió a golpear con energía y una sonrisa tan auténtica en el rostro que Lupin tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no insultarlo— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vamos, despierta, ya dormirás cuando lleguemos!

James le hizo un gesto a su amigo con impaciencia, después de todo, no faltaba tanto para que el tren comience a andar. Remus se escondió otra vez en su cueva de paño, lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir, después de todo, la última vez que había estado de mal humor por no descansar la venganza había sido horrible… Merlín, aún tenía pesadillas con cerveza de manteca fermentada y un grupo muy molesto de Doxys…

Cassandra abrió su estuche de maquillaje y revisó el interior, tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo, pero también estaba completamente convencida que había vaciado su cómoda de todo posible producto de belleza. El pequeño espejo en la tapa le devolvió una mirada segura y elegante, sonrió mientras se acomodaba un finísimo mechón de cabello que había escapado de su perfecto peinado y se retocó el delineador negro para asegurarse de que estuviese impecable.

Guardó todo y se acomodó en el asiento, justo frente a ella Aspen leía el Profeta con tranquilidad, cada tanto, apenas se mordía el labio igual que siempre que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Afuera el vapor del tren aumentaba a cada momento, faltaban pocos minutos para las once.

—¿Cómo crees que estarán las cosas en Hogwarts? —preguntó para quebrar el silencio. Detestaba cuando Aspen se abstraía en sus propias elucubraciones. Sin despegar la vista de la patética nota sobre otra desaparición de un sangre sucia, la aludida hizo una mueca y dejó salir un suspiro desganado.

—Exáctamente igual que siempre. Dumbledore nunca nos permitirá saber qué es lo que sucede afuera, a menos que eso sea de su agrado…

—Aun no entiendo cómo el consejo de la escuela no lo obliga a retirarse —murmuró Cassandra con fastidio— ¡Esto es denigrante! Le pedí a mi padre de quedarme en casa estudiando, pero él insiste con que tengo que terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts con todos esos… sangre sucia.

Aspen despegó la mirada de las letras impresas y la centró en los ojos alterados de su amiga.

—Dejar Hogwarts en manos de esos hijos de muggles sería reconocer la más humillante derrota. Nuestro trabajo es recuperar lo que por derecho es nuestro, de nuestras familia, de nuestros legados. Debemos sostener el nombre de Salazar Slytherin —una sonrisa tan hermosa y venenosa como una adelfa surgió en su rostro—. Esto es sólo una limpieza, Cass, una purga. Ya verás, recuperaremos todo lo que en realidad nos pertenece.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, Anthony, Mulciber y Snape aparecieron y las dos amigas reservaron las demás conversaciones para la intimidad de su cuarto en Hogwarts. Además, el tren ya comenzaba a moverse.

Marlene cerró la puerta del compartimento y se dejó caer en el asiento suspirando frustrada. Quería golosinas, ¿por qué tenían que esperar hasta casi la mitad del viaje para que esa amable señora y su fabuloso carrito pasen? Era injusto, de ser ella estaría siempre disponible, cualquier momento era bueno para una golosina.

Del otro lado Lauren miraba desganada por la ventana, preguntándose dónde estaría cierto Gryffindor con quien había compartido tanta correspondencia en el verano. Todavía sostenía su última carta entre las manos, donde podía leer con claridad la promesa de que la vería en el tren de regreso al colegio.

—Deberías leer algo —propuso Thatcher sin apartar la mirada de su nuevo libro de encantamientos. De cierta forma sentía la responsabilidad de proteger a su prima más joven—. Al menos así te distraerás un poco y no habrá sido una completa pérdida de tiempo cuando él no aparezca… tu vales más que cualquiera de ellos, Jounnie, lo sabes.

La mirada Lauren fue tan dura que Thatch sintió que atravesaba su libro e instintivamente se encogió en el asiento.

—A veces tus consejos son tan buenos como una poción de ajenjo mal hecha: apestan el lugar y no sirven para nada.

Un proyectil de papel impactó en la cabeza del aludido y cuando bajó el libro descubrió a Marlene sacándole la lengua y apuntándolo con el dedo.

—No seas un nerd impertinente —sentenció— a nadie le gustan los nerds impertinentes —luego regresó la mirada a su amiga— Y no te preocupes, Jo, él es un buen chico, seguramente sucedió algo serio para que no esté aquí.

Lauren hizo una mueca y regresó a su estado de melancólica contemplación.

—Hey, adivinen a quien encontré corriendo para no perder el tren —la sonriente cara de Sonia Payne se asomó mientras arrastraba a dos chicas muy agitadas.

—Te… odio... —Lily se arrastró dentro y se dejó caer junto a Marlene. Todos sus esfuerzos por llegar temprano y encontrar un compartimento se habían frustrado en el preciso instante en el que Lexy dudó si había empacado su mochila o no— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comenzar a revisar tu baúl antes de subir?!

—Pero… pero… ¡Es mi mochila de la suerte! —se excuso la supuesta vaquera mientras corría a Thatch y se sentaba entre sus dos amigos.

—¿Y qué podrías solucionar en ESE momento si no la tenías?

—¿Debería preguntar por qué ella está disfrazada? —inquirió el antiguo Prefecto de Ravenclaw y ahora Premio Anual poniendo su libro a forma de escudo —¿O en realidad es una enfermedad contagiosa que te hace querer vestirte de forma ridícula?

—En realidad, es un sombrero mágico traído desde América —respondió Lex ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo de forma extrañamente torcida—, dicen que perteneció a un asesino serial que mató a 39 personas y dejó sus cadáveres putrefactos en su ático. Pero yo no creo en esas cosas… —lentamente se acercó a él, hasta que el ala del sombrero tocó su rostro— A veces, susurra que los asesine a todos mientras duermen.

Thatch estiró el brazo y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, igual que a un perro.

—Tranquila, Lex… todo estará bien… —Lentamente se estiró y asomó por sobre su sombrero para poder ver a su prima— Llama a San Mungo…

—A veces mi taza del desayuno me dice que los convierta en chocolate —susurró Marlene mientras se encogía en el asiento. Los cinco amigos lentamente giraron la cabeza para ver a la rubia totalmente absorta en uno de sus rizados mechones de pelo.

—Estoy aterrado, es oficial —Thatcher se puso de pie y miró a su prima con preocupación—. Iré por algo al carrito… si es que lo encuentro y después…

—¡Traeme golosinas! —pidió Marlene saliendo de su trance—, quiero golosinas, por favor…

Si Thach escuchó su pedido, no se dio por aludido y haciendo un gesto a todas las presentes salió del compartimento con su libro bajo el brazo, Lex estaba casi segura de que no regresaría en todo el viaje. Cuando la puerta se cerró la bruja miró a su pelirroja mejor amiga y soltó una risita.

—Ya puedes respirar, Julieta.

La punta de la nariz de Lily estaba tan roja como una fresa, igual que el resto de su cara. Apretó los labios y se hizo la desentendida, aunque una sonrisa cómplice vagaba en su rostro con la misma emoción de una quinceañera.

—Lily, soy tu amiga, y por eso tengo que decirlo: Tienes que superar a Thatcher… o al menos hablarle.

La aludida bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Desde sus tiernos e inocentes once años, Thatcher Bones le había arrancado más suspiros que Los Beatles a todas sus admiradoras juntas. Según Lily, él era perfecto: atento, inteligente, discreto… Para cualquier otro ser humano femenino Thatch podía definirse en una sola palabra: aburrido. Incluso su prima afirmaba que Thatcher tenía la asombrosa habilidad de volver aburrido el más violento y emocionante partido de Quidditch.

—No… no puedo ¡No sabría qué decirle!

—¡Hola Thatcher! Que bueno verte, ¿Ey, no quieres ir a las tres escobas y luego podemos revolcarnos en la Casa de los Gritos mientras fantasmas violentos nos observan?... Si, creo que eso sería algo para romper el hielo.

Lily bajó la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para que su peinado disimule su expresión de vergüenza. La confianza que tenía con Lex era casi legendaria, había confiado y seguido a su amiga en cosas realmente descabelladas pero a veces dudaba un poco de su sanidad mental. Por su parte, Lauren alzó las cejas y miró a la castaña con incredulidad.

—Wow, eso fue demasiado, incluso para ti.

La bruja se encogió de hombros y centró la mirada en el papel arrugado que su amiga tenía entre las manos. Ya había escuchado de los labios de Lily la romántica historia por correspondencia que su amiga sostenía con el Prefecto de Gryffindor.

—¿Y si en lugar de esperarlo cual damisela vas a buscarlo? —dijo intentando sacarle el papel de las manos. Quería leer del puño y letra de su mejor amigo cómo se le había propuesto.

—¡Lexy! ¡No!

—¡Sólo quiero leerla!

—¡Ya bájense del asiento, por favor!

—¡Cinco galeones a que Lauren gana!

—¡Ey, ya cierren la boca, alguien intenta dormir, par de… ¿Anderson?

Lex giró la cabeza mientras mantenía acorralada a Lauren contra la ventana. Su rodilla estaba clavada en el respaldo del asiento y su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente la muñeca de su amiga, mientras que con la otra intentaba mantener el sombrero en su lugar.

—¿Black?

De público conocimiento era que Lexy Anderson y Sirius Black parecían dos bombas atómicas, que debían ser tratadas con el más delicado cuidado. Habían trabajado, con éxito, tantas veces como discutido a los cuatro vientos en el Gran Salón. Guerras de comida, libros voladores, explosiones de escobas, desapariciones de ropa y hechizos de acné apenas encabezan la larga lista de sus encuentros. El año anterior, la broma de fin de curso de los cuatro merodeadores había terminado de forma abrupta, inesperada y con efectos colaterales terribles… entre ellos, que Lex tenga que afrontar una entrevista por incidentes a la propiedad con dos aurores.

Lily permaneció muda e inmóvil en el asiento, tratando de recordar todo posible hechizo de defensa en caso de que su amiga estalle de la peor forma posible. Marlene se quedó con las manos en alto mirando alternadamente a ambos chicos como si se tratase de un partido de Quidditch muy cerrado. De pronto parecía que el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Lentamente Lexy soltó a Lauren y se paró en medio del vagón, todo si apartar la mirada de su compañero de casa. Apenas hizo un gesto como si se acomodara un mechón de pelo y sonrió apretando los labios.

—Lo siento, ¿necesitas que te lleve tu mantita o tu oso de peluche es suficiente para que vuelvas a tu siesta?

Sirius ignoró por completo el comentario y se quedó un momento más mirándola con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Qué diablos estás usando? —acabó preguntando incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el ridículo sombrero de Lexy.

La bruja suspiró exasperada ¿Realmente ningún mago en todo el tren podría descubrir que clase de atuendo tenía puesto?

"Seguramente Remus podría" murmuró una voz en su cabeza. Esa era Wynonna, su conciencia y la razón por la que en el 90% de los casos, Lex terminaba en problemas… Wynonna no hacía muy bien su trabajo.

—Es un atuendo vaquero… fui a América en el verano... —intentó excusarse. ¿Por qué diablos se excusaba? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, Black tenía la detestable habilidad de desviar casi cualquier conversación a su voluntad. Era irritante.

—Sólo para que lo sepas: estamos de camino a Escocia... Lo mejor sería que busques un mapa y escondas ese sombrero, seguramente está sofocando el poco cerebro que te queda —rápidamente metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado por el pantalón— Oh, Jones, Remus me dio esto para ti… ¿Qué se traen ustedes con las cartas? Estamos a dos vagones, ve y háblale.

Como si la insolencia de Sirius no fuese suficiente para el orgullo de Lexy, su amiga se levantó de un salto y esquivándola igual que una molesta columna tomó el papel que Black le tendía. Estaba apenas doblado y por un momento la Ravenclaw temió que él lo haya leído.

—No te preocupes, creeme que tengo cosas más interesantes que leer que los amoríos de Lunático.

Lauren bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero era demasiado educada así que igualmente murmuró un "gracias" antes de volver a sentarse. Sin decir una palabra más Black cerró la puerta que nunca había soltado y se fue por la derecha. Dejando a Lexy en un estado de completa furia.

La primera vez que alguien entra al Gran Salón se siente pequeño, muy pequeño, y generalmente lo es, pero este no era el caso de Veronique Roux. Rodeada por un grupo de estudiantes de once años, Veronique y su mejor amigo, William, esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la profesora McGonagall. Apenas podían entrever las cuatro mesas oscuras y largas a través de la pequeña puerta que los separaba de ese gran banquete. A pesar de su edad entrarían con los de primero, después de todo, el sombrero debía seleccionalos para una casa. Veronique se apretujaba los dedos de las manos una y otra vez. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y se sentía pequeña, demasiado, incluso para su escaso metro cincuenta de estatura. Will la rodeó por los hombros y trató de inspirarle confianza.

—Hey, tranquila, ya verás que todo pasa rápido.

—Para tí es fácil decirlo, te has presentado a hacer monólogos frente al doble de personas… no todos podemos ser tan fácilmente el centro de atención, Will… mi lugar está detrás de una cámara, no delante del público.

Los dos eran mejores amigos desde la más tierna infancia. Ella francesa de pura sepa, él anglo-francés, se habían conocido en la prestigiosa Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons y desde el día uno sabían perfectamente cuáles serían sus destinos: Roux sería una cineasta mundialmente conocida, su vida no transcurría si no tenía una filmadora en la mano. Y William sería su estrella, el gran actor que interpretaría todos sus papeles y ganaría premios con sus películas. Si, era un excelente plan, y por eso desde los doce años pasaban sus veranos en América, en las mejores escuelas y cursos de Artes Escenográficas, tanto muggles como mágicos, para poder ser los mejores en su campo.

Y como todo buen artista sabe, si un entorno deja de inspirarte debes buscar otro. Por eso ambos estaban rodeados de niños que (al menos a Will) le llegaban al pecho, buscando en Hogwarts esa inspiración perdida que Beauxbatons ya no podía ofrecerles. En su último curso de actuación en la ciudad de Nueva York, los chicos habían conocido a una simpática inglesa que solamente podía hablar maravillas de la escuela a donde asistía. Según las palabras de Lexy Anderson, Hogwarts era el mejor lugar para aprender magia. Así que después de un poco de papeleo y varias súplicas estaban frente a un tren escarlata, esperándo por descubrir todo lo que ese nuevo lugar tenía para ofrecerles.

La profesora McGonagall se apareció dando un pequeño discurso sobre las casas y sus características. Roux se aseguró de tener su grabadora mágica bien escondida en la manga para poder capturar cada momento sin ser atrapada. Amaba ese pequeño aparato más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, era su vida, literalmente, cada momento grabado en video. Se sentía terriblemente orgullosa de su gran obra de arte. De pronto la masa de alumnos comenzó a moverse y Niqui sintió las piernas rígidas. De no ser porque Will la empujó con gentileza, se habría quedado allí toda la noche.

Ni siquiera quiso pensar en las miles de miradas que debían estar sobre ella, simplemente siguió caminando, con paso rígido y confiando todos sus demás movimientos a Will. Esperó pacientemente, concentrándose y repitiendo una y otra vez cuál era su nombre, sólo para estar segura de avanzar en el momento correcto.

Lexy tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa ansiosa por la comida, tenía un hambre atroz y la mayor diversión del momento era escuchar a James y Sirius apostar por dónde acabarían los nuevos. Frente a ella, sus dos compañeras de dormitorio, Maggie y Becca, hablaban sobre el ex novio de la última: un aparente mago italiano terriblemente sexy. Lex hizo oídos sordos, Rebecca tenía fama por exagerar su propio nacimiento. De pronto, Dumbledore se puso de pie y el salón se sumió en el silencio.

—Antes de continuar y saludando a todos los nuevos estudiantes, quiero darles la bienvenida a dos jóvenes que vienen de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y decidieron iniciar este año sus estudios en Hogwarts. Espero que todos los reciban con la misma calidez a la que siempre estamos acostumbrados.

McGonagall carraspeo para volver a tener la atención y miró a los dos únicos chicos restantes.

—Roux, Veronique.

Lex levantó la cabeza sorprendida mientras la francesita se acercaba con paso lento al taburete y permitía que McGonagall ponga el sombrero sobre su llamativo pelo.

—¡Hufflepuff!

El grito estridente de Marlene resonó por todo el Gran Salón, igual que cada vez que alguien era elegido para la casa de los tejones. Niqui se levantó un tanto titubeante y Lex intentó captar su mirada en el camino, pero la pobre estaba demasiado alterada para cualquier cosa. Niqui odiaba ser el foco de las miradas, al menos cuando ella no decidía que así fuese.

—¡Stept, William!

Lex se ahogó con su propia saliva. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y trató de reprimir hasta el máximo la tos, incluso cuando le quemaba los pulmones. Sintió el calor explotar en sus mejillas, de forma tan abrupta que todo lo que logró hacer fue esconderse detrás de su peinado.

—Lex, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Lily acercándose a ella. Del otro lado, Mary McDonald comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

La bruja asintió varias veces y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a sus amigos tratando de sonreír.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró—no es- no es nada…

—¡Ravenclaw!

Claro, Lex no había dudado por un sólo segundo a que casa pertenecería William si fuese a Hogwarts, aunque nunca pensó que se haría realidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió Lily bajando la voz. A Lex todavía le costaba hablar,así que ella siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta la mesa azul y plata— ¿El chico nuevo, lo conoces?

Lex tragó con fuerza

—Y más que eso Lils… él es "Will". Es el chico con el que salí en América.

* * *

A los que me leen por primera vez, ¡Hola! Soy Andy. Un place... a los que no, seguramente les he dado un susto de muerte, ¿no?

Se preguntan qué ha pasado aquí, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero darles la bienvenida a la Remake de "El que ríe último, ¡es un merodeador!"

Ahora, ¿Por qué una remake? bueno, dejenme explicarles: La historia de Lexy comencé a escribirla cuando tenía unos... dieciséis años. Yo estaba en la secundaria, con miles de problemas propios de adolescentes y permití que esta historia se me meta bajo la piel. Muy mala idea. Esta historia, en sus principios, me trajo más problemas que soluciones, yo estaba emocionada y quería relacionar todo con mi recién descubierto talento... después entendí porqué amigos y trabajo no se mezclan.

Al final, mis personajes más entrañables quedaron pegados a peleas y malos momentos de la vida real, desde entonces fui incapaz de reencontrarme en paz con ellos otra vez. Hoy con veinte años y una modesta y pequeña carrera en el mundo de la escritura y el fanfiction... me senté y volví a abrir los documentos polvorientos. Revisé cuadernos, hojas sueltas pero por más que intentaba ya no era más esa chica de dieciséis... así que tenía dos opciones: o abandona definitivamente la historia o rearmarla, y ajustar los personajes a lo que soy yo hoy en día. Darles verdadero carácter, ofrecerles la posibilidad de crecer conmigo. Y eso es lo que me trajo hoy aquí. Después de pensar, dar vueltas, poner, sacar, pulir, ensuciar... este es el resultado.

Si alguno de ustedes ha leído los fics anteriores de Lexy, este es mi consejo: no traten de buscar conexión entre ellos y la historia que están leyendo ahora. Esos dos primeros años quedarán intactos, sin modificaciones, porque son mis primeros pasos en este mundo y me daba mucha pena eliminarlos. Esta es una historia nueva, con nuevos enfoques, nuevos problemas y, si hay algo que yo quiero rescatar de ese pasado, lo haré de forma explicita. Mientras tanto pretendan que esta es una historia totalmente nueva.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este nuevo primer capítulo.

 _Los comentarios son el alimento del autor, por favor, deja el tuyo ya sea positivo o negativo. Toda critica es contructiva, toda critica será escuchada._

"Inténtalo otra vez. Falla de nuevo. Falla mejor" - Samuel Beckett


	2. Furias de diez minutos

Cuando el despertador sonó la primer mañana de clases, Sirius buscó casi desesperado su varita dispuesto a destruirlo. El pequeño y despreciable aparatito en cuestión había sido comprado explícitamente para la situación, y ahora correteaba por todo el dormitorio, esquivando cualquier cosa que los cuatro amigos le lanzaran para callarlo.

—¡Bien, lo admito! ¡Mala idea! —gritó Remus por sobre el estrepitoso ¡RIIIIIIIING! que el relojito hacía sonar tan alegre.

—¡Cállen esa cosa! —James se escondió debajo de una almohada mientras lanzaba la otra a un lugar inespecífico. No se había desvelado terminando de diagramar la broma de bienvenida para que las estúpida ideas de Remus de ser buenos estudiantes lo moleste tan temprano.

Sirius colgaba en la cama, buscando sus pantalones bajo las mantas o en el suelo. Le habría gustado recibir ayuda, un poco más de esfuerzo que un par de almohadas y camisas voladoras; pero Remus nunca podía concentrarse con sonidos tan fuertes a su alrededor, Peter parecía tener un ataque de pánico y James… él no funcionaba hasta la hora del desayuno. Nunca.

De pronto sus dedos reconocieron el tallado de su varita. Usando el dosel de la cama como palanca se incorporó y visualizó el reloj correteando cerca de la mesa de luz de Remus.

—¡Reducto! —sólo los pequeños piecitos quedaron en el mismo lugar, el resto del aparato se desintegró y el sonido se extinguió de golpe. Sirius dejó su varita sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo— A la próxima será tu cama, Lunático.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y buscó un uniforme dentro de su baúl, tenía que ir presentable al menos el primer día de clases, sino McGonagall se pondría insoportable. James bufó bajó la almohada y se giró.

—Vayan sin mi —murmuró escondiéndose del sol—, diré que estoy agonizando y me haré ver con Madame Pomfrey… quiero dormir.

Mientras Sirius desaparecía en el baño con cara de pocos amigos, Remus le lanzó un par de almohadas al pelinegro. Las mañanas eran todas iguales y para cuando era la hora del desayuno el único que siempre estaba listo y dispuesto era Peter. De alguna forma siempre encontraba el lugar y el momento para escabullirse entre sus amigos y conseguir el baño, o encontrar su ropa sin destrozar su cama. Al final, cuando él abría la puerta Remus todavía seguía en el baño, insultando a Sirius por tardar tanto como una diva, James peleaban contra su baúl intentando encontrar su corbata, o un par de pantalones decentes, o su varita… o cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus calzones (aunque una vez también los perdió). Sirius parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para cada cosa. Así que el más pequeño de los merodeadores bajaba a la sala común solo y sacaba un mazo de Snaps explosivos de su túnica. Con el tiempo había inventado su propio juego para distraerse en las mañanas y no pensar en la comida.

—¡APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA!

Rebecca no era exactamente la persona más paciente del mundo, pero eso poco le preocupaba a Lexy. Necesitaba estar de buen humor, así que en cuanto uno de sus pies se asomó por entre las cortinas de su cama, buscó el disco que se había comprado en Nueva York y de pronto las estridentes notas de Bohemian Rapsody cubrían todo el cuarto.

Maggie se desperezó somnolienta, todavía medio mareada por el sueño y el repentino cambio en el ambiente. Regresar a Hogwarts tenía sus pequeños sacrificios, entre ellos soportar las discusiones de sus compañera de cuarto.

—¡Lexy, abre la puerta y apaga esa cosa…! ¡LEX! —Todavía con su antifaz de noche rosa sobre la cabeza y unas adorables pantuflas con orejas, Rebecca golpeaba la puerta del baño como si de otro lado hubiese una oferta de sus zapatos favoritos.

La bruja ignoró todo y siguió vistiéndose, meditando cómo haría para bajar hasta el Gran Salón y fingir que William Stept no estaba entre los estudiante de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que conoció en OTRO CONTINENTE de pronto estuviese en su escuela? En SU Hogwarts. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

"Actúa como si nada, después de todo lo de ustedes no fue nada extraordinario" Lex casi podía imaginarse a Wynonna encogiéndose de hombros como si todo el asunto fuese poca cosa. Un alivio tranquilizador recorrió su cuerpo, era verdad, nadie podía hacer demasiado escándalo por un romance de verano ¿no? Simplemente actuaría como si nada y esperaría a que Will de el primer paso.

—¡LEXY!

Se lavó los dientes, se desenredó el pelo.

—¡LEXIANA ANDERSON ABRE AHORA MISMO O MERLÍN SABRÁ LO QUE HARÉ CON ESA COSA!

Las amenazas de Rebecca eran tan creíbles como sus historias, ella sabía que no se atrevería a hacerla enojar de verdad. Mientras tarareaba a Freddy Mercury buscaba el su pequeño bolso de baño una crema que su tía Edith le había regalado. De pronto la puerta del baño sonó con un golpeteo diferente y Lex abrió con tranquilidad. Del otro lado su mejor amiga la miraba resignada.

—¿Todavía te falta mucho?

La música sonaba fuerte, pero no para el nivel de los gritos de la morocha. Sentada en su cama Rebecca tenía las mejillas rojas de la furia y parecía ofuscada como una niña pequeña. Lily ya estaba lista, siempre lo estaba, Lex tenía la firme teoría de que no importase lo que sucediese, LIly Evans estaría lista diez minutos antes.

—En realidad, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo.

Will bajó la escaleras detrás de Sonia, Lauren, y el primo de la última, las jóvenes Ravenclaws habían tomado la tarea de explicarle todo sobre el gran castillo donde estaban y lo habían hecho con extremo lujo de detalle. Después de mostrarle su nuevo horario, contarle sobre los diferentes profesores y hacerle una pequeña guía de supervivencia social, Will se sentía más que capacitado para enfrentar su primer día (y aunque quizá también un poco agobiado de tanta información). Quería saber cómo estaba Niqui, aunque los compañeros de su casa parecieron recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

—Muy bien, por ahora, eso es todo y, si necesitas algo más solo preguntanos —sonrió Lauren. Ella era realmente bonita, tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad e inteligencia, además de facciones finas marcadas por su audaz y corto pelo castaño. Se preguntó si no tendría novio, ella no había mencionado a nadie, pero dudaba mucho que una chica así estuviese disponible.

El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban y venían, algunos casi arrastrando los pies y negándose a soltar las vacaciones, otros claramente felices de regresar con sus amigos. Y entonces la vio: iba caminando junto a una chica pelirroja y la misma rubia que había recibido a Niqui en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Reía con todos los dientes, apenas sujetándose el estómago y mirando a la rubia con diversión. Tenía el pelo húmedo, seguramente de la ducha y se movía con tanta soltura que parecía hablar con todo el cuerpo. Will era un experto en eso, podía leer, comprender e interpretar a las personas solamente con mirarlas. Para él, el cuerpo era una completa herramienta de comunicación, por eso le gustaba tanto la actuación.

De pronto una cabellera estruendosamente colorida interrumpió su visión y dos iris del color de la menta lo miraron emocionados.

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamó Niqui mientras lo abrazaba. De su manga deslizó su cámara y apuntó directo a él. Ni siquiera necesitaba revisar el visor para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, esa maquinita era una extensión más de su cuerpo— Ahora, cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia en Hogwarts? Quiero detalles, desagradables y vergonzosos primero.

Por detrás de él pudo ver las expresiones de Thatcher, Sonia y Lauren. A veces sentía cierta vergüenza de su amiga. Dejó salir un suspiro y se giró hacia sus tres compañeros.

—Seguramente recuerdan a Veronique Roux —dijo forzando una sonrisa despreocupada—, es mi mejor amiga, íbamos juntos a Beauxbatons; Ellos son Thatcher, Sonia y Lauren —los aludidos hicieron un gesto y entonces Will regresó a su amiga—. Estoy seguro que con tu experiencia bastará, Niqui. No estás haciendo un video-documental de mi vida, sino de la tuya.

—Para tu desgracia tu vida está indirectamente relacionada con la mía, así que… háblale a la cámara, cariño —bajo su aparente tranquilidad y diversión la pobre temblaba tanto como su sonrisa forzada le permitía.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó suavemente, ella apenas hizo un gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, esto es raro… No hay uniformes elegantes, ni multitudes de chicas snob… siento que ya no soy el bicho raro que todos quieren ignorar —apenas se acercó a Will y bajó la voz todo lo que pudo—, ahora parece que todos me observan.

Will ahogó la risa.

—Me pregunto porqué será, ¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con tu cabello? Te dije que hicieses algo gradual...

—¿Mi cabello está mal? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Oh, por Morgana! Lo cepillé esta mañana…

—¿Soy el único que lo ve verde? —la voz de Thatcher sonó estridente e indignada, como si el error fuese demasiado obvio para cualquiera— Es… ¡Es verde! Lauren, por favor, dime que también lo ves…

A medida que el color de la susodicha desaparecía de su rostro, la expresión de Niqui se volvía más y más oscura. Will apenas bajó la mirada… Thatcher acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

—Tú —dijo señalándolo con la cámara— estás en mi librito negro, no me simpatizas.

Will volvió a levantar la mirada, ya tendría tiempo para escuchar los desmanes de su amiga. Más atrás, cierta castaña se había detenido a hablar con dos chicas de Gryffindor. Una morena con una gran nube de rulos oscuros y otra con las facciones tan dulces y delicadas que parecía que la más pequeña brisa la haría desaparecer. Ella se veía cómoda, fresca, como si con una simple mirada pudiese estar segura de todas las posibilidades que ese lugar tenía para ofrecer.

Los ojos inquisidores de Niqui lo miraron divertidos y apenas sacudió los hombros como cada vez que estaba emocionada.

—Yo ya hablé con ella, ¿Y tu? —dijo con una sonrisa— Parece estar muy feliz aquí.

Will abrió la boca, pero su voz murió en su garganta. Fue como si un hechizo silenciador hubiese caído sobre todos. Por un instante, el típico rumor de cientos de conversaciones juntas desapareció hasta quedar como un mísero murmullo pegado al suelo. Un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin pasaba por el pasillo, con tanta autoridad que parecían amos y dueños del lugar. Aquí y allá surgían miradas de odio dirigidas al grupo y casi por instinto Will tomó a Niqui por los hombros.

Había escuchado los rumores, había leído sobre las desapariciones pero le costaba creer el director haría semejante vista gorda como para permitir que sus propios alumnos cometan actos semejantes.

Lex sintió un escalofrío cuando Cassandra y Aspen pasaron junto a ella, pero más se preocupó cuando Mulciber y Avery gruñeron a Mary. Casi de forma instintiva toqueteó el bolsillo de su varita, nunca les perdonaría lo que le hicieron a su amiga el año anterior. La pobre todavía tenía pesadillas con lo ocurrido, y en ese mismo instante se pegó lo más posible a la pared para pasar desapercibida. Detrás de ellos, con expresión medio ausente y ojos para una única persona, estaba Severus Snape. Por simple instinto Lexy tomó la mano de su mejor amiga. Desde que él había tenido el descaro de llamar a Lily "sangre sucia" frente a todo el patio, la bruja se la tenía más que jurada. No le importaba que tan "arrepentido" pudiese estar ese contenedor de grasa capilar, no volvería a acercarse a Lily.

Sin embargo todo su odio menguó cuando vio a la persona siguiente. Casi como si fuese escoltado por sus compañeros, con la cabeza en alto y una mirada de superioridad aplastante, Regulus Black cerraba aquel nefasto grupo junto a Alecto Carrow. Esta vez, fue el turno de la bruja sentirse inhibida, y contuvo la respiración un momento cuando sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Sirius, pasaron por sobre ella. En ese instante tuvieron una discusión de más de cien palabras, Lexy tenía asuntos que resolver con el hijo menor de los Black. Asuntos que no la enorgullecían exactamente y que, claramente, Regulus no había olvidado.

Casi de forma protectora, un brazo le rodeó los hombros y cuando giró la cabeza se topó con una sonrisa cálida que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, esa sonrisa siempre arrancaba una igual de sus labios.

—¡Remus!

El merodeador la abrazó con fuerza e intentó despeinarla mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada completa, realmente había cambiado mucho en ese verano. Estaba tan alto que casi le sacaba toda una cabeza y sus facciones pequeñas y aniñadas había dejado lugar a las de un joven centrado e igualmente atractivo. Si, Lex podía ver por qué Lauren se había esforzado por mantener una correspondencia fluida con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, lo miró ceñuda y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Cómo es posible que este sea el primer momento en el que hablas conmigo, Lupin? ¿Qué diablos te pasó anoche? ni siquiera me saludaste en la mesa.

—Estaba cansado, Lex, no pude dormir en el tren. Ni siquiera veía lo que tenía en mi plato.

Y todavía podía notarlo. La luna llena seguía haciendo estragos en su amigo.

—Hola Remus —saludaron las demás en un coro desparejo. De los cuatro alumnos de sexto año él era el único capaz de hablar civilizadamente con toda su casa. De una forma u otra sus amigos se había ganado el odio o el rechazo de varias personas, entre ellas sus propias compañeras.

—Hola, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones?

La bruja se dejó esconder por su merodeador favorito y miró a su alrededor en el mismo momento que Regulus volteaba la cabeza, otra discusión se desató en un segundo y Lex sintió las mejillas calientes de furia. Tendría que hablar con él antes de que algo ocurra. Pero de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de alguien más.

"¡Natural! ¡Diablos! ¡Dijimos que actuaríamos natural, saca esa jodida expresión de bobalicona!" Wynonna chilló indignada. Lex sacudió la cabeza e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía a Will, no quería remover ningún rumor, después de todo la única que sabía de sus "aventuras" era Lily. Todo lo que esperaba era que Niqui no la delate sin saberlo.

—Bueno, no sé qué estarán esperando ustedes, pequeños, pero yo me voy a desayunar.

Alice siempre se refería a ellos como "pequeños", incluso cuando James, Sirius, Rebecca (y ni hablar de Remus) eran más altos que ella. Pero cada vez que los miraba había cierta carga maternal en sus ojos, como si aún fuesen esos niños de primero que miraban aterrados el sombrero frente a ellos.

—Si, yo quiero entrar —anunció Marlene mientras sacaba una taza de entre su capa—. Quiero mostrarle mi taza a Thatcher, esta es la que me dice que los convierta en chocolate.

James se sentó en la mesa junto a su mejor amigo y lo miró curioso, solamente necesitaba un par de segundos para saber por qué Sirius andaba con un humor de perros.

—¿Sigues enojado con Anderson? —el chico gruñó algo y regresó a su desayuno mientras Remus se sentaba en la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Resignado James se giró este último —Eres un traidor a la causa, ¿sabias? —comentó mirándolo seriamente. Desde tercer año que Remus tenía una perfecta relación con Lily Evans y, sin embargo, él seguía estancado en el "púdrete, Potter" desde que tenía memoria.

—Ya te lo dije, Cornamenta: no es algo que pueda resolver. Ya he intentado hablar bien de ti y ella no escucha.

—¡Excelente uso de los verbos, Lunático! Ahí está el problema, "he intentado", en pasado ¡Tienes que seguir esforzándote, un Gryffindor nunca se rinde!

Remus negó resignado mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, apenas frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto hacia Sirius, el merodeador comía sin levantar la mirada del plato. James se encogió de hombros mientras su expresión decía "¿no es obvio?" y ni el más mínimo rastro de preocupación pasaba por su rostro. Exceptuando por su lealtad, todo en la vida de Sirius no duraba más de diez minutos, solía aburrirse con extrema facilidad. Su novia más longeva duró un mes; su entusiasmo por el Quidditch, tres semanas; ¿Su intento por demostrarle a McGonagall que él era más que un simple rompreglas? Probablemente treinta segundos; Y sus enojos era exactamente iguales: Furias de diez minutos.

Sin embargo, para la ordenada mente de Remus eso era inaceptable. No le gustaba tener problemas, menos con sus amigos y desde que había confesado su secreto hacía casi cuatro años, siempre era el primero en poner los contratiempos arriba de la mesa.

—No voy a dejar de hablarme con ella solo por tí, Canuto. Menos sin una explicación coherente —James apoyó los codos en la mesa y se masajeó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos. A su lado, Peter se escondía detrás del sorbo más largo de la historia, aunque su mirada permanecía pendiente de sus amigos. Era igual que los niños que se cubrían los ojos frente a algo que les asustaba, pero entre abrían los dedos para ver de todas formas—. Al menos dinos qué fue lo que pasó.

Incluso con su mejor amigo, Canuto era alguien a quien le gustaba mantener ciertas cosas en privado; el primer ejemplo era su familia: "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" era un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch, y Sirius no tenía el interés por enfrentarlo. Sus relaciones eran otro tema a callar por excelencia. Si ese chico había estado enamorado alguna vez, nunca nadie lo sabría, no al menos de su boca. James podía intuirlo y Remus deducirlo, pero Sirius nunca hablaba de emociones o las personas que las involucraban. Jamás.

—No seré yo quien joda su vida, Lunático —le soltó de pronto. Apartó el plato de un empujón y se puso de pie todavía echando humo—. Aunque no creo que necesite mi ayuda para eso.

Ninguno de los tres pudo preguntar a qué se refería, porque en ese mismo instante las ventanas se llenaron de lechuzas. Igual que todos los dos de Septiembre, el correo era abundante y pesado. Que un par de calcetines nuevo, que un libro olvidado, una carta de felicitación o, porqué no, algún que otro vociferador caían sobre las mesas haciendo saltar las bebidas de todo el mundo. Ajax se posó frente a James con una carta de su madre, era una costumbre que ella mande todas las recomendaciones que había olvidado hacerle el día anterior, aunque la gran mayoría se repetían sin cesar todos los años. Con un gesto apartó a la lechuza apresurado y miró en dirección a la puerta, la capa de Sirius desaparecía en ese mismo instante.

Remus dejó un par de monedas en la lechuza que siempre le traía su copia del Profeta y miró a su amigo con preocupación.

—Sé que siempre esperamos a que él se rinda y nos cuente qué sucede pero…

—Pasó a principios del verano —acotó Peter mirando la puerta con preocupación— ¿Te ha dicho algo? —James negó

—Pasó todo el verano en mi casa y cada vez que intenté sacar el tema simplemente se iba de la habitación. ¿Y tú, no le preguntaste a ella?

—Se fue a América al día siguiente, se lo pregunté por carta pero no dijo nada.

—Esto no es normal… —dando uno golpecitos a la mesa el azabache se puso de pie y dejó salir un lánguido suspiro—, vamos Colagusano, voy a necesitar ayuda. Y tu ve con Lex, vamos a necesitar todas las versiones que podamos obtener.

Peter miró su desayuno con pena y se levantó despacio mientras se iba detrás de su amigo. Podían contarse con las manos la cantidad de veces que Peter era capaz de terminar un desayuno en paz.

* * *

En medio del estrés que puede generarme un final, esto es lo único que puede calmarme de verdad.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Algo que decir? ¿Algo que comentar, que criticar? ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! Los comentarios son su espacio, aprovéchenlo para decir todo lo que piensan... (y disfrutar del anonimato de internet)

No tengo mucho más que decir por ahora, solamente que espero que les guste este cap y... ¡Que me mande suerte para rendir mis finales! Espero estar viva en una semanas.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Cuánto tiempo se puede estar en el baño?

Sin saber muy bien por qué Lex revisó el pequeño papel que tenía arrugado en la mano. Por supuesto que en medio de semejante desmán de plumas y paquetes nadie notó el pequeño avión de papel que se coló en la mesa hasta quedar frente a ella. Wart intentó atraparlo, dejando caer la revista de música que le envió su hermano pero Lex fue más rápida y lo hizo desaparecer debajo de la mesa.

Estaba escrito de prisa, aunque la letra seguían siendo clara y prolija: "Baño de hombres del segundo piso". Sintió un peso en el estómago, apenas alzando la mirada buscó entre los estudiantes al único que podría haber escrito algo así, pero no lo distinguió por ningún lugar, quizá ya se había ido a su encuentro.

Ni siquiera recordaba que excusa le había puesto a Lily cuando le interrogó a dónde iba, después de todo, las clases estaban por comenzar.

—Olvidé algo —murmuró nerviosa—, no me esperes, llegaré tarde —y sin dar más explicaciones se fue tomando su mochila.

Mientras abría la puerta contuvo la respiración, Wynonna estaba extrañamente tranquila y eso nunca era una buena señal. Del bolsillo de la túnica sacó su varita, preguntándose si habría sido buena idea ir sola. Quizá tendría que haberle pedido a Lily que la acompañase… o a Alice, Frank...quien sea. Negó rápidamente, eso habría significado tener que dar explicaciones que no quería confesar.

—¿Hola? —dejó que su voz rebote en los azulejos blancos mientras avanzaba. Todos los baños de Hogwarts tenían una extraña aura tenebrosa, como si la muerte o uno de los experimentos fallidos de Pettigrew te esperase junto al secamanos.

—Vine en paz —anunció una voz. La figura de Regulus Black se apareció por detrás del último cubículo y a pesar de sus palabras Lex no bajó la varita. Iba con las manos en alto y sin la túnica de su casa, todo lo que lo delataba era su corbata verde y plateada sobre el pecho. La indiferencia siempre inmaculada en su rostro ahora se agrietaba por una aparente culpa—. Ellos no lo saben, estoy solo. Compruébalo si quieres.

Que tono desafiante usaba, como si todo lo que esperase es que ella dude de sus palabras. Lex suspiró y guardó la varita para lanzar el papel al suelo, justo entre los dos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

—Quería saber si estabas bien —se excusó él alzando la mirada—, no supe más de ti después y no estaba seguro de si alguien más te vio.

—Me fui al día siguiente. Y tampoco me llegó ningún "aviso", sé que tus amigos les gusta intimidar.

Regulus asintió, sintiéndose más avergonzado de lo que debería. Ella lo inspeccionó con la mirada, aunque no podía evitar mirar su brazo una y otra vez con preocupación. Hasta el momento, nunca había visto una en directo, pero sabía de su existencia y apostaría su propia cabeza a que Alecto Carrow ya la tenía.

Apretó los labios con impaciencia y mirando hacia el espejo frustrada dejó su mochila en el suelo. No tenía idea qué estaba buscando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Reg? —preguntó con suavidad— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—Fue sólo una prueba…

—¿Una prueba de qué, de cómo atacar multitudes?

Él bufó molesto y se acercó al lavamanos mientras la bruja lo seguía angustiada. Igual que su hermano, tenía la odiosa costumbre de intentar zanjar las discusiones con un simple gesto para luego irse. Pero ella no iba a permitírselo, esta vez era algo verdaderamente serio.

—No lo entiendes…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó tomándolo por el hombro y obligándolo a mirarla— Todo lo que entiendo es que te estás jodiendo la vida Regulus, ¿Cómo puedes querer ser parte de ellos?

—¿Realmente no te das cuenta de cómo vamos perdiendo todo lo que es nuestro, Lex? ¡Nacimos así, es nuestro derecho! ¡Este es nuestro mundo, no el de ellos!

La bruja soltó un suspiro a medio camino entre la furia y la tristeza. Eso es lo que siempre se ganaba por involucrarse con los hermanos Black: terribles dolores de cabeza y pesadas desazones en el estómago. La campana de clases sonó, adiós a su idea de tener un tranquilo comienzo del año escolar.

—Por una vez tendrías que deja de pensar con las palabras de tus padres y hacerlo con las tuyas. Al menos de esa forma entenderías que lo que dicen son puras estupideces ¡Habla por ti mismo!

El rostro de Regulus se llenó de manchas rojas. Apartó a Lex y se alejó varios pasos, pretendiendo que así también podía alejarse de sus palabras.

—¡Eres igual a él! ¡Siempre pensando en ustedes mismos y en lo que "creen" correcto! —la incriminó —Esta es mi familia, mi herencia… ¡No voy a dejar que se pierda entre un montón de hijos de muggles! ¡Nací como un Black y voy a honrar eso!... ahora soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Respiró agitado un par de veces, como si hubiese perdido todo el aire disponible en sus pulmones para decir esas pocas frases. La bruja bajó los hombros rendida y lentamente se acercó a él.

—Él sigue siendo tu hermano, Reg. Y no entiendo porqué te niegas a algo que quieres tanto.

—¡Sirius nos traicionó! Él me… Él nos dejó. Fue su decisión y no le importó absolutamente nada.

Incluso cuando su voz se doblaba a la impotencia y el dolor Lex pudo ver lo mismo que siempre encontraba en el rostro de Regulus. Encontró el motivo por el que había ido al baño sin dudarlo, el porque, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía el valor y la confianza para hablar así con el heredero de los Black. Encontró a ese mismo niño de once años que lloraba escondiendo entre los baños porque no podía hablar con su hermano. Al mismo que con trece lo había escuchado gritar de dolor cuando su padre lo castigaba. Encontró al niño que, el día de su selección, mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de Slytherin, no podía despegar los ojos de la de los leones.

—Si, si le importa. ¿Por qué crees que se detuvo?

—¡Se detuvo porque tú me defendiste! Yo no tuve nada que ver.

Lex negó lentamente, aunque sabía que todo lo que dijese sonaría como una mentira para él.

—Sirius se preocupa por ti, más de lo que seguramente creerás.

Regulus forzó una sonrisa y negó incrédulo.

—No vine para escuchar estupideces, Lex. Tampoco para que me des sermones. Sé lo que hago.

—No voy a salvarte otra vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y cierta diversión, mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca incrédula.

—¿Salvarme?... ¿Crees que necesito ser "salvado"? —una risa se atoró en su garganta mientras negaba lentamente— ¿Sabes una cosa? Ese es el problema con todos los Gryffindors: siempre quieren ser los héroes, por eso siempre creen que alguien necesita ser salvado. Pero no te preocupes, yo no soy uno de ellos.

Por un momento, la bruja se quedó completamente helada, hasta que finalmente asintió, bajando la cabeza un momento y viendo como Reg pasaba a su lado para salir. Antes de seguirlo se acercó al espejo y se restregó la cara para quitarse la impotencia y el dolor de la mirada. No quería preocupar a nadie, además Lily leía sus expresiones con demasiada facilidad. Tomando su mochila salió del baño con pasos rápidos, podría desaparecer lo que quedaba de la clase en uno de los tantos claustros de la escuela y esperar a que sus emociones se calmen.

Remus seguía esperando detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo, conteniendo su propia respiración y agudizando el oído a todo lo que se filtraba por la puerta del baño. Apenas si había logrado seguir a Lexy cuando salió del Gran Salón, aunque no entendía qué podía llegar a hacer en el baño de hombres… bueno, quizá se le ocurrían una o dos cosas pero ese no era el momento para divagar. Su amiga se veía tensa, más de lo habitual y esta vez no era por causa directa de Canuto.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y por simple instinto Remus intentó casi fusionarse con la pared. Demasiadas veces había sentido su corazón detenerse cuando escuchaba ese sonido, pero esa vez todo lo que sintió fue asombro al ver a un enfurecido Regulus Black salir mascullando insultos. Iba con los puños cerrados y la cabeza entre los hombros, maldiciendo a cada ser vivo y muerto que se atrevía a compartir el mismo aire que él. Esperó hasta verlo desaparecer en el siguiente corredor y dio un paso quedando al descubierto. Justo en ese mismo instante la bruja salió del baño con las mejillas rojas y tan afectada que siquiera lo vio hasta chocarse con él.

—Re-Remus, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa que no sean los ojos de su amigo.

—¿Y si nos salteamos la parte en la que ambos inventamos excusas patéticas y directamente me cuentas qué es lo que sucede entre tu y el hermano de Sirius?

La bruja lo miró desorbitada, eso se escuchaba muchísimo peor de lo que había pensado. Ella bajó la mirada rendida y tomando su brazo lo arrastró hasta uno de los jardines internos del colegio. Dejó su mochila y miró a su alrededor con tanto detenimiento que Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Entonces? —insistió el Merodeador cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el solitario árbol que intentaba darles sombra. Lex se pasó las manos por el pelo como si quisiese peinarlo, lo acomodó para un lado, después para el otro y al final simplemente se rascó la nuca inquieta. Remus sintió la tentación de atarle las manos pero de pronto la bruja tomó una gran cantidad de aire y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios con decepción.

—Habían pasado cuatro días desde que regresamos de Hogwarts y me llegó una carta de Sirius…

 _»No era nada impresionante, simplemente decía que quería verme, quizá en el Callejón Diagon o algún otro lugar. Sin presiones, sin compromisos, solamente para pedirme disculpas por lo que había sucedido el día del banquete de fin de curso. No tengo idea porqué, pero acepté… creo que quería dedicarle cada insulto que se me pudiesen ocurrir. Arreglamos que nos veríamos al día siguiente, en el Caldero Chorreante y él me acompañaría a hacer unas compras de último minuto al Callejón Diagon. Increíblemente, todo fue perfecto. Por primera vez en la historia de la magia, Sirius Black pidió disculpas, realmente, nunca lo creí capaz de algo así. Parecía tan avergonzado por cómo habían terminado las cosas que ni siquiera pude insultarlo. Acepté sus disculpas y seguimos, quería ir a la librería por algo de lectura para el viaje._

 _Estuvimos casi una hora dentro, yo rebuscando libros ligeros entre los anaqueles y Sirius hablando con el dueño de Flourish y Blotts. Cuando salimos, me invitó un helado de Florean. Hablamos mucho, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa por irme a América y… no lo sé, quizá fue el cambio de ambiente pero Sirius parecía mucho más relajado y centrado. Era como si hubiese olvidado todo el número de ser un egocéntrico insoportable en Hogwarts… Estábamos muy bien... y entonces todo se fue al demonio._

Lex suspiró y miró a Remus con tristeza, el merodeador frunció el ceño impaciente y se sentó a su lado.

—Fue una locura, Rems… Los mortífagos atacaron todo el Callejón Diagon.

 _»Debían ser quince personas, quizá unos más. La gran mayoría llevaban máscaras y disparaban a todo lo que se movía. Aparecieron por el Callejón Knockturn lanzando hechizos antes de que incluso pudiésemos verlos. Todo se volvió un caos… había familias, niños, gente mayor… Fue horrible, todos corrían sin sentido intentando esconderse, las tiendas cerraban de golpe y la gente aterrada buscaba refugio donde podía._

 _No sé exáctamente qué pasó, fue demasiado rápido, pero de pronto la mesa donde estábamos sentados explotó en mil pedazos. Perdí de vista a Sirius, pero no podía concentrarme en eso, de repente estaba en el suelo, cubierta de astillas y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Saqué mi varita y me puse a cubierto, terminé escondiéndome detrás de una de las columnas de Gringotts. Desde allí los vi: Dolohov, Rosier, Lestrange, Carrow… todos estaban allí, mirando a su alrededor como si se tratase de un día de feria ¡Incluso Alecto y Mulciber iban con ese grupo! y…_

Lex suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, cada vez que lo pensaba solamente podía sentir furia y desilusión.

—Regulus también —completó Remus. Ella asintió.

 _»No sabía qué hacer. Enfrentarlos sería suicidio y la gente se aplastaba contra la pared que daba al Caldero Chorreante, mi mejor opción era encontrar a Sirius y ocultarnos, venido al caso estaba dispuesta a asaltar la tienda de Quidditch e irme en escoba, lo que sea. Todo era un caos, gritos, gente corriendo, hechizos sin dueño que iban y venían. Las ventanas de los locales estallaban, macetas, mesas… cualquier cosa que hubiese en la calle simplemente explotaba. Alguien incendió la papelería, en cinco minutos todo se llenó de humo._

 _En ese momento llegaron los Aurores. Los que no estaban cubiertos huyeron y los mortífagos abrieron fuego a matar… Jamás vi tantas maldiciones imperdonables juntas, quería echarme a llorar allí mismo. Vi a Alecto correr hacia el Callejón Knockturn, pensé en seguirla pero sería estúpido, además, comenzaba a asustarme por Sirius. Como pude regresé a la heladería, escondiéndome detrás de cualquier cosa más o menos contundente._

Lex calló y se puso de pie, abrazándose a sí misma y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Remus prestaba atención a cada palabra, por supuesto que había escuchado del ataque, pero Sirius nunca dijo que había estado presente.

 _»No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Todo lo que vi cuando llegué a la callejuela entre la Heladería de Florean y la tienda de instrumentos fue a Regulus en el suel Sirius apuntándole. Creo que lo verdaderamente aterrador era que ambos estaban completamente tranquilos._

 _"Sirius…" llamé caminando despacio. Ellos estaban muy adentro, los hechizos todavía volaban en la calle principal pero allí solamente había escombros viejos y polvo en el aire "Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo..."_

 _"Eso, hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo él. Lo admito, Regulus fue un malnacido en ese momento pero… no podía dejar que Sirius cometa una estupidez, menos con su hermano "¿No estabas muy decidido a embrujarme hace un momento?"_

 _Maldije el día en que se había vuelto tan bueno con los hechizos no verbales, para cuando reaccioné él ya había movido su varita._

 _"¡SIRIUS!" quizá fue porque grité, pero el hechizo no le dio a Regulus por un milímetro y él se pegó más a la pared. Estaba asustado, incluso cuando intentaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba asustado de lo que su hermano fuese capaz de hacerle. Corrí casi hasta quedar frente a él, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no me había dado cuenta de mi propio miedo "Sirius, para esto, ¡No puedes atacarlo así!"_

 _"¡ÉL ATACÓ TODO EL CALLEJÓN!" me gritó. Fue tan violento que cerré los ojos por simple reflejo y di un paso hacia atrás "Él y su condenado grupo de amigos"_

 _"Y que tu lo embrujes no va a solucionar nada, Sirius, por favor…"_

 _"Entonces podría entregarlo. Dudo que los Aurores lo dejen ir tan fácilmente" Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme. No podía sacarle la vista de encima a Regulus, que a duras penas se había puesto de pie._

 _"¿Vas a entregarme? ¿Serías capaz de entregar a tu propia sangre?" preguntó Reg. No estoy segura, pero su voz me sonaba incrédula._

 _"Ya no soy un Black, nunca más" le contestó él._

 _"Régulus, cierra la boca" le espeté yo. No entendía porqué lo hacía, pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharme. Sirius seguía con la varita en alto y las piernas de Reg temblaban aunque su voz se mantuviese clara. En la calle principal el duelo había terminado, en cualquier momento los Auror aparecerían._

 _"¿Y qué eres Sirius?" siguió Regulus temblando de furia "No tienes familia, ni lugar a dónde ir… ¿De verdad crees que los Potter van a mantenerte de por vida? ¡Traicionaste a tu sangre! ¿Qué pueden esperar de tí los demás?"_

 _Sirius se afirmó y le apuntó mejor "No juegues con tu suerte, Regulus, porque juro que me aseguraré de que te pudras en Azkaban"_

 _"Las promesas no son nada en boca de un traidor"_

 _"Sirius, vámonos" pedí, ya no sabía qué más hacer. Jalé de él un par de veces y logré que baje la varita. Había visto la de Regulus lo suficientemente lejos como para ponernos a resguardo antes de que él la tome "no quiero hablar otra vez con el Ministerio, y esto no vale la pena, sólo quiere hacerte enojar. Vámonos por favor…"_

 _"Ni siquiera tienes el valor para entregarme" Regulus se río y le escupió a los pies "¡Ni siquiera eres un verdadero Gryffindor, no eres nada, Sirius!"_

 _"¡Cállate!" ladró él. Trastabillé hacia atrás de simple sorpresa._

 _"¡Eres un cobarde y un traidor! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! No pudiste embrujarme, ahora tampoco te atreves a entregarme ¡Eres exactamente como te describió papá: un patético cobarde que se esconde detrás de un escudo de león!"_

 _Fue el colmo. Lo vi en su expresión y todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Sirius levantó la varita y grité, no iba a dejar que haga algo así. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me puse delante de Regulus y sujetando su brazo obligue a Sirius a apuntarme, era la única forma de asegurarme que no intentaría nada. Cuando entendió lo que sucedía no podía creerlo._

 _"Tu… ¿Tu lo defiendes?" Creo que nunca había estado tan sorprendido de algo._

 _"Esto no va a solucionar nada, Sirius. Y no voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez… es tu hermano…"_

 _"Nos atacaron… casi nos matan. Atacaron gente inocente, ¿y tu quieres que simplemente me vaya?" se soltó de mi agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás "¿De qué maldito lado estas?"_

 _"Del que impide que hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir. Y tu sabes que esto no es solamente por lo que acaba de pasar"_

 _Apenas me giré hacia Regulus, se había caído otra vez y me miraba desencajado. Realmente había creído que Sirius lo embrujaría._

 _"Vete" le solté. Los pasos de los Aurores comenzaron a escucharse, gritaban que todo ya estaba bajo control "¡VETE, ahora!" A tropezones y sin decir una palabra, Regulus se puso de pie y corrió hasta su varita, apenas la tomó siguió por el callejón hasta que lo perdimos de vista, nunca se volvió a mirar. Yo no tenía el valor para ver a Sirius, pero igualmente lo hice. Estaba completamente decepcionado. "Sirius…"_

 _Él me hizo un gesto y se apartó._

 _"Si vuelves a hablarme, no vas a tener tanta suerte como recién. Y será mejor que empieces a pensar de verdad de qué lado estás"._

 _Y se fue. Sin más… se cruzó con los Aurores unos pocos metros más adelante pero no sé qué mentira les habrá dicho, porque lo dejaron ir sin preguntarle nada._

La bruja se dejó caer junto a su mejor amigo y se abrazó las rodillas.

—No volví a verlo hasta que apareció en el compartimento del tren...

* * *

¡Tercer cap! Bueno, espero que les guste. Para los que tengan un poco de curiosidad, en mi facebook (Andy Anderson) hay un álbum con imágenes de todos los personajes del fic. Espero sus comentarios con todo lo que tengan para decirme, ya sean críticas, opiniones, o simples desvarios. Todo se vale.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Los libros funcionan como armas

—¡LO DEFENDIÓ, CORNAMENTA! ¡LO DEFENDIÓ! ¡AL DEFICIENTE DE MI HERMANO!

Sirius iba de un lado al otro del cuarto tan furioso que, por simple precaución, James había apartado toda posible cosa delicada del suelo. El azabache asintió lentamente a toda la historia de su amigo y, cuando acabó, se acercó a él para darle unas palmadas en la espada. No tenía idea de qué podía decir respecto a Lex, pero en ese instante no era algo que lo preocupase demasiado. Con la misma expresión impasible sacó su grueso libro de pociones que escondía en la espalda y sin pensarlo lo descargó en la cabeza de Sirius.

—¡Estuviste en medio de un maldito ataque de los mortífagos y no me dijiste nada! —le gritó, olvidándose de Lexy, de los celos que Sirius sentía y de que Peter también estaba en la habitación— ¡¿Cómo... te vas... a olvidar... de decirme... algo así, idiota?!

Por cada palabra, Sirius se ganaba un nuevo golpe en el brazo o la cabeza. Peter se agachó tres veces para esquivar el brazo de James. Al final, el pelinegro terminó encogido igual que un perro pateado y James tan agitado que incluso se le habían corrido los anteojos de lugar.

—¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? —preguntó Sirius sobándose la nuca, seguramente le habría gustado estar más enfadado, pero simplemente no podía disimular semejante golpiza.

—Oh, no lo sé, quizá algo como "Ey, James ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Los mortífagos casi me matan hace una horas!"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, justo en el mismo instante en el que James levantaba su libro otra vez. La curiosa y tranquila expresión de Frank Longbottom se apareció con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Apenas vio la situación dejó salir un suspiro.

—Sirius, es el primer día, ¿Cómo es posible que ya estés restándonos puntos? —preguntó.

la pregunta no era tan descabellada como parecía, y menos para la situación que Frank estaba observando. Las únicas ocasiones en las que James golpeaba a Sirius con tanta violencia eran cuando este se metía con los puntos de las casas, después de todo, también afectaban los puntajes para ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

—No te preocupes, Frank —intervino Peter. De los tres presentes era el más centrado para hablar en ese momento—. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

—Ya acabó el primer período. Yo que ustedes me apresuraría, escuché que sexto tiene Trasformaciones ahora, ¿no querrán hacer esperar a McGonagall el primer día, verdad? 

Sonia miraba atentamente el pasillo, estirando el cuello y tamborileando nerviosa los dedos sobre su libro de Transformaciones.

—Sigues pensando en él, ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Lauren la arrastró de regreso a la tierra. Al parecer, ambas amigas estaban en el mismo barco y sin un remo: locamente enamoradas de dos chicos que, evidentemente, no estaban interesando ni en compartirles más que una pluma.

Sony suspiró, sí, claro que seguía pensando en él. James Potter llenaba sus momentos de ocio y ansiedad desde los trece años, cuando no estaba pensando en él era porque tenía una tarea muy difícil delante. Antes de siquiera hacer un gesto alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor no quería que esos comentarios lleguen a oídos inadecuados.

—Baja la voz, si Roxanne llega a escucharte saltaré por la torre de Astronomía.

Sony no era exactamente una chica a la que le gustase oír chismes, mucho menos ser parte de ellos. Si tenía que estar en boca de alguien, esperaba que fuese únicamente para hablar de su trabajo. Debía ser una de las Ravenclaw más didáctica de la historia, casi todos sus tiempos libres los usaba para ayudar a los estudiantes menores en la biblioteca con sus tareas; simplemente tenía talento natural para enseñar. Su mejor y única amiga era la gentil y cálida de Lauren, juntas desde que se conocieron en los barcos de primer año. Ella era la única que sabía de su fuerte flechazo por el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor; y también la única que sabía que Amos Diggory, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, la miraba con otros ojos. Pero Sony solamente podía pensar en James, en él y en un único y fugaz momento que ambos compartieron en la biblioteca el año anterior. Porque si todo pudiese ser aún peor, el impertinente y atrevido de James Potter había sido su primer beso, allí, entre los estantes de herbología, cuando ella intentaba explicarle sobre plantas carnívoras y él le robó el aliento sin preguntar.

—Hay chicos que pueden llevar la carga de un primer beso —dijo Lauren con mirada compasiva—, o una primera vez; pero Potter no es de ellos, Sony, y lo sabes.

Y vaya que la rubia lo sabía. Cuántas veces después de eso se había cruzado con él por accidente, sólo para verlo hacer algo muy parecido con cualquier otra chica. Además, en Hogwarts podrías no saber que el Quidditch se jugaba sobre una escoba, pero todos los alumnos conocían el nombre de la chica de los sueños de James Potter.

—¡No se vale! —exclamó dándole una pequeña patada al suelo, igual que si hiciese un berrinche infantil para despegarse de la frustración—. ¿Por qué él? De todos los chicos de Hogwarts... qué digo, ¡del mundo!, tenía que ser justamente él. 

Lauren iba a responder, pero sus ojos de pronto se desviaron hasta el final del pasillo. Allí estaba Remus, caminando pegado a Lexy y abrazándola por los hombros. Casi por instinto apretó sus libros contra su pecho, preguntándose si por fin sería esa la oportunidad que tendría para hablar con él. Sony apenas sonrió y vio que entre las hojas de su cuaderno asomaban los pergaminos arrugados que había visto todo el verano.

—¿Todavía no te ha dicho nada?

Lauren se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca. Quizá Lupin era una persona sobre el papel y otra en la vida real, quizá fueron sólo unas cartas y promesas bobas durante el verano. Lex se detuvo junto a sus compañeras de casa y él miró alrededor un momento, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la Raveclaw su expresión se volvió estática por un momento. Forzó una sonrisa y su mano se movió en un intento de saludo tan rígido que Lauren es preguntó si intentaba espantar una mosca. Ella se lo devolvió sólo por cortesía, justo en el mismo momento que la campana sonaba, al parecer ese tampoco sería su día. Además, los amigos de Lupin aparecieron por el final de corredor, claramente él tendría mejores cosas que hacer. 

—Te pido, como mejor amiga, que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó.

—¡Bien! pero no puedes volver a usar esa excusa en un año.

Lily sonrió satisfecha mientras dejaba que los libros regresen solos a sus estantes. Después de dedicar todo el tiempo prudentemente posible en las diferentes clases, no había logrado que Lexy siquiera parpadee. La bruja bufó y miró en todas direcciones, dando un giro de 360° grados y corriendo los libros de la estanterías en torno suyo para asegurarse de que ni siquiera un gusano de libros escuche.

—Es una larga historia,Lils, pero en pocas palabras: Discutí con Sirius, por Regulus, otra vez. Y peleamos de verdad. Fue muy feo.

—¿Entiendes que necesito una explicación más detallada que eso, no?

La bruja gruñó cansada y se recargó en la biblioteca.

—Tardé como media hora para explicárselo a Remus, Lils, no quiero empezar otra vez...

Un grueso tomo de "Transformaciones Avanzadas Para Magos Avanzados" se descargó sobre la cabeza de Lex.

—¡¿Se lo contaste a Lupin y no quieres contármelo a mí?! —apenas las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, Lily apretó los labios avergonzada. De algún lugar perdido de la biblioteca se propagó el chistido de Madame Pince, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que la pelirroja dejase de mirar ceñuda a su amiga—... espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para esto.

—Remus me acorraló cuando salía del baño de hombres y me obligó a contarle. Yo necesitaba calmarme así que...

—Espera, ¿por qué necesitabas calmarte y... ¡por qué estabas en el baño de hombres?! —susurró Lily completamente impaciente. Lex casi podía imaginar a Wynonna golpeándose la frente.

—Es que... mierda... Hable con Regulus, supongo que tenía la esperanza de convencerlo de que todo esto es una locura. Claramente, no funcionó. Así que ahora los dos Black me odian.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste y... desde cuando te hablas con Sirius? La última vez que los vi juntos querías desmembrarlo y lanzar sus restos al mar.

Lex se pasó las manos por la cara nerviosa. Justamente por este motivo no había querido contarle nada a Lily. Ella siempre quería saber hasta el más pequeño detalle de cada situación y, muchas veces, terminaba obligando a la bruja a confesar cosas bastante vergonzosas.

—Aaarrg, bien, te lo contaré, pero si llego a perderme la comida te mato, Lily. 

Pociones, Vania estaba convencida de que no había nada peor. Sus ojos se movían pesadamente sobre las interminables páginas de su libro, intentando retener aunque sea una mísera palabra o ingrediente para las semanas siguientes. Tamborileó los dedos pesadamente mientras su mente se arrastraba de regreso a su mochila y al increíble policial que su padre le había comprado en el verano. No se podía interrumpir una lectura semejante por algo como pociones, es decir, ¿cómo podía esperar concentrarse en algo más si todavía no había descubierto quien era el asesino? Casi de forma involuntaria su mano se estiró hasta su bolso pero enseguida lo pateó lo más lejos posible. No, tenía que concentrarse, le había llevado solamente una clase a Slughorn notar que su talento no había mejorado en lo más mínimo y lo último que quería era un tutor. Simplemente tenía que estudiar más, por favor, ella era la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, no podía tener tutoría de nada.

—¿Ya estudiando para Slughorn?

La amable voz de Remus le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba como se dejaba caer en la silla junto a ella.

—Me dijo que si no mostraba mejoras para la próxima clase me conseguiría un tutor... yo no puedo tener tutores.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió él. Vania apenas levantó la mirada, como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia para molestarse en responder.

—Porque soy una Prefecta, Lupin —contestó igualmente, irguiéndose para exhibir la pequeña medalla en su pecho. Se sentía tan orgullosa de ese reconocimiento. Quizá en otras casas fuese fácil saber quienes serían los prefectos (cuando eligieron a Remus no fue ninguna sorpresa) pero en Ravenclaw era casi una cuestión de honor personal. La sonrisa de Remus se hizo más evidente y lanzando una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, se inclinó sobre ella y le dejó un beso en el pelo.

—Lauren me contó. Felicidades.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Vania seguramente lo habría golpeado repetidas veces, detestaba el contacto físico y más aún ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de Remus. A decir verdad, estaba bastante segura de que el tranquilo merodeador era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque nunca había estado en los planes de Vania Collingwood ser alguien muy sociable.

—Si, si... no importa —respondió ella apartándose e intentando borrar el repentino rubor en sus mejillas bajando la mirada. A veces detestaba apartarse el pelo en una cola de caballo. Sin embargo, un segundo después levantó la mirada segura y miró al chico inquisidora detrás de sus grandes gafas de pasta— ¿Y tú? Nunca vienes a visitarme solo para felicitarme, vamos, dilo ¿Qué sucede?

El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido, como si las palabra de su amiga solamente lo indignaran—¿Cómo piensas que...

—Dilo.

—Está bien.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y miró el gran cielo abovedado, Vania se recargó en el libro abierto, mirándolo extre expectante y ligeramente aburrida, conocedora de lo que podia tardar el castaño para confesar algo que no quería.

—Todavía no he hablado con ella —soltó. Y automáticamente se concentró en un punto específico del intrincado diseño de las vigas, casi ignorando a Vania por completo. La chica asintió de forma pausada.

—Eres un estúpido. Y un cobarde —dijo regresando a la lectura, igual que si esa conversación fuese tan relevante como el postre que servirían en la cena— ¿Las demás lo saben?

—No, pero Lex no tardará en darse cuenta.

—Eres un estúpido —repitió ella de forma indiferente—, por este tipo de cosas vas a joder tus amistades, Remus.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! —el merodeador se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz molesto.

—Tu lo sabes, y creo firmemente que deberías hablar con Potter, pero sé que nunca harás eso.

—¿De verdad vas a darme un sermón sobre relaciones sociales, Vania?

—Solamente te estoy diciendo lo que creo mejor para ti. Tu pediste por mis consejos, no es mi culpa que no puedas recurrir a nadie mejor —el chico calló de repente, como si hubiese notado su error de repente—. Y supongo que tampoco hablaste con Lauren, ¿verdad?

Un golpe seco se propagó por toda la sala. Varios estudiantes levantaron la cabeza asustados, Vania y Remus incluidos. Parecía como si una gran pila de libros hubiese caído desde la estantería más alta. La horrenda y arrugada cara de buitre de Madame Pince apareció entre los estantes, fulminando a todos los estudiantes con la mirada y buscando al terrible infractor de ese escándalo. Desde la parte de atrás, junto a la sección de astronomía, la cabellera roja de Lily hizo presencia arrastrando consigo a cierta castaña, que se sobaba la cabeza y repetía pequeños murmullos de dolor. Vania no pudo ver bien, pero estaba casi segura que la prefecta de Gryffindor nunca se había mostrado tan furiosa en público, y jamás había arrastrado a alguien de esa forma fuera de la biblioteca. Remus apenas ahogó una sonrisa que intentó disimular haciendo un gesto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Vania lo miró ceñuda. Remus dejó salir un suspiro cansino antes de responder.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que serio —apenas giró la cabeza para poder sonreírle a la Ravenclaw y tomando su mochila se puso de pie—, me voy a comer Van, nos vemos más tarde. 

Los sonidos del lago se filtraban a través de los vidrios y la luz verdosa de las lámparas parecía moverse. Cualquiera que sintiese náuseas en un barco odiaría pasar aunque sea cinco minutos allí, pero a Aspen ese ambiente a galeón hundido le gustaba. Era como revivir las viejas y grandes épocas de los magos. Los Bronx eran una antiquísima familia de magos, pero todos peregrinaron a América en las épocas de las colonias. Ahora, su familia estaba de regreso y Aspen estudiaba en lo que alguna vez fue la escuela de sus ancestros más destacados.

Todavía no entendía porqué Cassandra empleaba tanto tiempo arreglándose, su amiga podía llegar a ser demasiado vanidosa, aunque cuando tu objetivo es conquistar a alguien como Zabini no se podía hacer mucho más que mantener la perfección. Instintivamente buscó su bolso y sacó el pequeño espejo de mano que siempre llevaba consigo, en realidad ella también tenía sus propias... "metas". Desde que había entrado en el colegio, sus ojos estaban posados en el príncipe de los Black, unir semejante apellido a su perfecto árbol familiar sería simplemente magnífico.

La puerta de entrada sonó para dejar lugar a sus compañeros. Mulciber tenía una sonrisa macabra que solamente podía significar una cosa: algún sangre sucia había recibido su merecido. El chico realmente disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas. Más atrás venía Snape y Avery, el segundo se veía tan satisfecho como Mulciber, pero Severus tenía una expresión desaireada bajo su indiferencia.

—No deberían perder el tiempo con esos ataques estúpidos —murmuró Aspen mientras se repasaba con el dedo la línea del labio inferior—, solamente van a conseguir que Dumbledore los expulse.

—El viejo no se atreverá a tocarnos un pelo. La mitad de nuestros padres está en el Consejo y los demás ocupan puestos demasiado altos en el Ministerio —respondió Avery mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

—Además, es divertido —soltó Mulciber—, deberías haber visto a ese enclenque, apenas si podía sostener su varita. Es mejor cuando los agarras de pequeños, aprenden más rápido.

Avery sonrío, pero Aspen apenas negó con la cabeza.

—Son sólo juegos tontos, deberían estar preparándose para la iniciación. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Que tomarán a cualquiera?

—Cierra la boca, Aspen, solamente te sientes importante porque en la siguiente reunión tú entrarás.

La aludida se encogió de hombro son suficiencia. Avery estaba celoso, pero no era su culpa tener talento, ya había demostrado lo suficiente en el verano para que la tuviesen en cuenta. El sonido de la puerta anunció a alguien más, Avery apenas levantó la cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

—Hablando de reuniones... ¡Black!

Aspen apenas giró la cabeza para descubrir a un taciturno e irritado Regulus mirarlos con hastío. Eran tan parecidos, Aspen muchas veces sentía lo mismo por sus compañeros.

—¿Qué quieres, Avery?

—Ven aquí, cuéntanos cómo estuvo la reunión de las vacaciones... escuché que se puso muy interesante.

¿Por qué Avery sonreía tan abiertamente, igual que un gato que acaba de encerrar a un ratón? 

Para sorpresa de Peter, Remus contó casi la misma versión que él y James había escuchado de Sirius por la mañana. Las disculpas, el ataque y ese encuentro con Regulus, todo encajaba más o menos en su lugar. James suspiró mientras dedicaba una mirada rápida a la sala común, Sirius seguía en el cuarto buscando el dinero para pagar por los suministros nuevos.

—¿Realmente creen que Lexy esté con los mortífagos? —preguntó Peter. Por primera vez, agradeció que la capa de la escuela le cubra hasta a los pies, no quería que sus amigos lo vean temblar de la forma en que sus piernas lo hacían. Simplemente pensar en los mortífagos le daba escalofríos, por eso siempre se mantenía cerca de sus amigos. Remus chasqueó la lengua.

—Lex puede ser entrometida y testaruda, pero no es estúpida, Colagusano. Ella solamente quiere que Sirius y su hermano arreglen sus problemas, aunque no tendría que meterse en una discusión así.

—Si, pero igualmente esto no se ve bien —murmuró James cruzándose de brazos. Sus dos amigos lo miraron inquisidores— ¡Oh, vamos! Quien niegue que Regulus está intentando unirse a los mortífagos es un idiota y Lex impidió que lo entreguen. Nosotros podremos saber sus intenciones, pero esa historia no la deja en un buen lugar... No lo sé, estoy más preocupado por lo que esas serpientes sean capaces de hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Alguien tuvo que verlo, Lunático, eran más de veinte personas, alguien tuvo que notar que Regulus desapareció. ¿Qué pasa si escucharon todo? ¿Qué pasa si encuentran la forma de chantajear a Lex?

—¿Cómo? —la mente confabuladora de James iba demasiado rápido para Peter.

—Haciendo correr el rumor de que ayudó a un mortífago a escapar, además, tendrían la versión de Regulus para confirmarlo... Ella podría quedar atada a todo esto.

—¿Y por qué eso nos importa? —Peter se encogió de hombros indiferente ¿Y qué si Anderson terminaba en algo así? eso tenía por seguir juntándose con gente como Regulus Black.

—Aquí está todo.

Tan pronto como Sirius apareció en el hueco de la escalera, la conversación murió. James y Remus se quedaron con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, y, después de intercambiar miradas, estaban seguros de que era la misma.

—¡Fantástico! — a diferencia Peter, sus dos amigos tenían una increíble habilidad para mentir con naturalidad. Descubrir una mentira de Lunático era algo prácticamente imposible y para James, si se le acaban los recursos negaría todo hasta la muerte—, entonces vamos, después de cenar tenemos que encontrarnos con Wallace.

* * *

Si, ya sé, es super tarde pero la impunidad de aprobar mis exámenes en la Universidad se extendió hasta ahora. Necesitaba dormir, recargar energías y disfrutar de mi nota, realmente sufrí mucho esta materia. Sin embargo, estoy de regreso y con el cap ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¿Algún comentario? ¡Vamos no sean tímidos! Me encantaría saber todo lo que piensan.

Para los que quieran conocer al elenco completo, pueden visitar el album de Facebook (información en mi perfil)


	5. ¿Interrumpo la conversación?

A Sirius todavía le dolía la cabeza, más que cazador, James podría haber sido golpeador en el equipo, el infeliz tenía un buen brazo.

Los galeones le tintineaban dentro de la capa, se sentía ligeramente incómodo cargando tanta cantidad, nunca había sido bueno administrando el dinero. Por lo general dejaba todos sus ahorros en manos de Cornamenta o Lunático en cuanto comenzaban el año y en Hogsmeade solamente llevaba lo que tenía estrictamente permitido gastar. Sino, hasta que no veía el fondo de su billetera no se detenía.

La última clase de la tarde había terminado, era el momento idea para hacer negocios. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en llegar a tiempo a comer como para prestarles atención. Sirius aun intentaba quitarse el sabor amargo del almuerzo, algo no le había caído demasiado bien, pero si llegaba a decirle a sus amigos seguramente lo atribuirían a sus peleas.

De todas formas, empujó todo eso lejos de su cabeza cuando distinguió el pelo cortado a rape de Kevin Wallace. El chico estaba tranquilamente recargado en una pared, mirando a los grupitos de estudiantes ir y venir como si no tuviese nada mejor que perder el tiempo. De vez en cuando, sonreía y hacía un gesto, Kevin, además de ser un digno Hufflepuff, tenía la fama de conocer a absolutamente todos en Hogwarts. Pero eso era parte de su trabajo, es decir, ¿cómo se puede ser el mejor contrabandista de la escuela si nadie te conoce?

De no ser porque los asuntos de Merodeadores generalmente rondaban cerca del "problema peludo" de Lunático, Sirius habría considerado seriamente convertir a Wallace en un merodeador, el chico tenía las aptitudes. Pero James era más receloso, y entre menos personas supiesen sobre Remus (y ciertos animales que corrían por el bosque en cada luna llena) siempre sería mejor.

No había nada que Kevin Wallace no pudiese conseguir, ¿quieres un adelanto de los nuevos dulces de Honeyduckes antes de ir a Hogsmeade? Pan comido. ¿Necesitas un pluma especial para el examen de Flitwick? No hay problema ¿Sin suministros para bromas? Solo pregunta por lo que necesites, seguramente todavía le queda alguno.

Por supuesto, ellos cuatro eran compradores más que recurrentes. Después de todo, las visitas a Hogsmeade eran pocas y a veces quería usarlas para algo más que perder toda una tarde en Zonkos (aunque una visita corta nunca hacía daño). En cuanto los distinguió su sonrisa se ensanchó, Sirius se preguntó si en realidad el chico no podía oler el dinero a distancia.

—Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin… —saludó alegremente. Incluso cuando se conocían desde el primer curso, él siempre llamaba a todos por el apellido— ya los estaba esperando, su pedido está listo.

—¿Tan rápido? Pero si te lo di en la clase anterior —James lo miró sorprendido, por lo general ellos pagaban la mitad antes de recibir las cosas, y la otra mitad después.

—Sabes lo que dicen: cliente feliz, vida feliz.

—Creo que en realidad es sobre las esposas...

—No, escuchaste mal, Pet —lo cortó Kev antes de meter la mano en su túnica—. Pero ahora, a los negocios —sacó una bolsa de tela oscura atada con una etiqueta que simplemente decía "M" y se la tendió a James—, aquí está todo. Y, Sirius, por fin solucioné ese "pequeño inconveniente" que tenía mi licor de Alihotsy. Ya no hay risas involuntarias y ataques de histeria, te dejé una botella por si lo quieres probar. A mi juicio, quedó muy bien.

—Si, dijiste eso la última vez y James tuvo que encerrarme en el baño por tres horas porque me reía como hiena. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me usas como conejillo de Indias?

Kevin sonrió de forma inocente, como si no se diese aludido por algo semejante, pero al ver la expresión divertida del Merodeador su mirada se volvió más cómplice. Sirius nunca rechazaría un buen licor y, a pesar de sus experimentos, Kevin era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Con dos movimientos, James tomó el paquete y Sirius dejó la bolsa de galeons en las manos de Kevin.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué necesitan todo esto? Creo que es uno de los paquetes más ilegales que armé en mi vida… a Filch le daría un ataque.

—Es solo para matar el tiempo antes de ir a Hogsmeade —respondió James encogiéndose de hombros—, no pudimos comprar nada en el…

¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!...

Su voz desapareció bajo el horrendo sonido del metal arrastrándose por un suelo de piedra. Los cinco chicos miraron confundidos por detrás de ellos, sólo para distinguir la joven y frustrada expresión de Vania Callingwood. Sirius apenas si había cruzado dos o tres palabras en su vida con ella, y ciertamente ninguna de ellas fue demasiado amistosa. No entendía porqué, pero ella tenía toda una política "anti-chicos" terriblemente estricta. La Ravenclaw se detuvo frente a Remus y lo miró entre molesta y rendida, el caldero protagonista de todo aquel alboroto ahora estaba a sus pies.

—Es todo —dijo mirando a Lunático e ignorando completamente a todos los demás—. Necesito ayuda, no puedo dejar que Slughorn me ponga tutoría…

Tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron James escondió el paquete en su espalda y Kevin metió el dinero en su capa, todo sin dejar de mirar a Vania con extraña curiosidad. Remus carraspeó incómodo.

—Sabes que no soy bueno en pociones Van… —dijo intentando zanjar la cuestión lo más rápido que podía.

—Lo sé, he visto tus trabajos, apestas —respondió ella rodando los ojos—. Pero eres amigo de Evans. Necesito que hables con ella.

—No sabía que tenías amigas de primero, Lupin —la voz de Kevin obligó a Vania a separar la vista del castaño con fastidio.

—¿Te parece que tengo once años? —la Ravenclaw lo miró ceñuda a través de sus gafas. Kevin la analizó más detenidamente.

—No, pero… yo conozco a todos en la escuela… Y tu… Mmmh… —por casi un minuto permaneció en silencio, mirando a Vania con tanto detenimiento que comenzó a ser incómodo incluso para Sirius—… no, me rindo ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Vania Callingwood —respondió ella molesta.

—¿Y estás segura que no eres de primero?

A su lado, Peter intentó cubrir una carcajada y Sirius miró en otro dirección igual de divertido. Lo cierto era que Vania parecía mucho más joven, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y esos anteojos enormes era casi imposible definir su edad. La chica se puso roja igual que una manzana y si hubiese podido, habría fulminado a Kevin allí mismo.

—¡Soy la nueva Prefecta de Ravenclaw! —le soltó apretando los dientes.

—Van… —Remus hizo un gesto como si intentase captar su atención otra vez. Pero ella tenía la mirada fija en Kevin, que seguía frotándose la barbilla poco convencido de sus palabras.

—Claro… pareces una mini-Lauren, por eso ella estaba tan feliz… aunque, Jounnie es bonita.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—¿Qué? Solamente soy honesto. Además, me acabas de hacer perder un récord perfecto.

—Y tú necesitarías una lección de modales —incluso cuando era obvio que no lo necesitaba, Vania inspeccionó a Kevin con la mirada y frunció el ceño maliciosa— ¿Acaso estás vendido artículos ilegales dentro de la escuela?

—Nunca haría algo así —la incredulidad en el rostro de Kevin era casi real. Sirius siguió su ejemplo y actuó con absoluta naturalidad, aunque la bolsa en su capa de pronto se hizo más pesada. Vania se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas escéptica.

—Te conozco, Wallace —respondió apartándose ligeramente—, todos saben de tus "negocios", así que no te molestes en negarlo. Y sería mejor que agradezcas que no voy a hablar con la Profesora Sprout… dejemoslo en diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —reclamó Kevin— No tienes pruebas de nada…

—¿Quieres que sean cincuenta? —soltó Vania desafiante— o mejor, seguro que al director Dumbledore le encantaría oír sobre tus negocios…

Sirius podía ver como Kevin apretaba los puños, pero al final contuvo la respiración y simplemente se enderezó.

—Vania —esta vez, el tono de Remus fue mucho más autoritario y Sirius alzó las cejas sorprendido. Había escuchado ese mismo tono en Lunático miles de veces, pero nunca para referirse a alguien que no fuesen él o James—, déjame esto a mi, ¿bien? Hablaré con Lily si es lo que necesitas.

Por experiencia propia, Sirius sabía que no era fácil dejar a Vania Callingwood sin habla, pero Lunático lo había logrado en menos de quince palabras. La chica apretó los labios y se fue presuntuosa, arrastrando su caldero y con la dignidad mucho más arriba de lo que seguramente sentía. Por su parte, Remus miró apenado a Kevin, que parecía masticar de una sola vez todos los insultos que conocía.

—Lamento eso… —dijo—, los prefectos pueden quitar puntos, pero no darlos…

El chico negó impaciente.

—Está bien, Lupin, son diez puntos… Pero creo que deberías elegir mejor a tus "amigas". Esa chica parece un montón de problemas.

Entonces, palpándose el bolsillo de la capa y haciendo sonar los galeones en su interior saludó a los cuatro amigos y se fue. James apenas se giró para ver a su mejor amigo, por fin la broma de bienvenida estaba en marcha.

Cuando Rebecca y Lexy no comenzaban el día con una guerra campal, las mañanas en el cuarto de Gryffindor podían ser increíblemente agradables. Si sus dos compañeras despertaban en buenos términos, Maggie podía detenerse a ver cada pequeño momento en el dormitorio. Como Becca se peinaba pacientemente con al menos cinco cremas diferentes para obtener las ondas que tanto le gustaban. O Lily, que primero desparramaba todos sus útiles escolares en la cama, para luego decidir con cuidado que llevar ese día y no contar con peso extra. Lex se despertaba estirándose igual que un gato y se quedaba girando y divagando en la cama hasta que Lily la obligaba a levantarse (o tenía el tiempo justo para desayunar).

—¿Soy la única que piensa que nuestros compañeros han estado demasiado tranquilos? —la pelirroja miró a su alrededor mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, como si esperase que de un momento a otro, James y sus amigos se materialicen y les jueguen una broma.

Lex se estiró con parsimonia y la chistó lentamente.

—No rompas la ilusión, Lils y disfruta de una mañana de paz e ignorancia por una vez…

—La ignorancia nunca es buena —repuso la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño—, menos cuando se trata de ellos.

Maggie se encogió de hombros, nunca sabía qué esperar de prácticamente nadie en su casa.

Como siempre, fue la primera en salir, junto con Lily. Lex iba detrás saltando en un pie mientras se ajustaba los zapatos y Rebecca sujetaba mejor su vincha para que el pelo no le caiga en la cara. Abajo, Peter otra vez jugaba una partida de snaps explosivos, realmente se estaba volviendo bueno.

— Y… entonces ¿De qué se trata todo ese misterio entre tu y el chico nuevo? —preguntó Becca mirando a la castaña con curiosidad. Maggie apenas adelantó la cabeza mientras bajaban las escaleras, Lex se había comportado muy extraño cuando los chicos de intercambio se había acercado a hablar la noche anterior.

—Podemos decir que los conozco… hice un curso de actuación en el verano, en Nueva York, y ellos estaban allí —respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¡No te creo! El mundo es un lugar tan pequeño… me pregunto si Will tendrá novia —Becca suspiró soñadora ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que chicos en su cabeza? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar a sexto año? Lex ahogó un sonrisa.

—Creeme Rebecca, ni te molestes, no eres su tipo.

—Eso puede decidirlo él —respondió la morocha, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso, el mismo que Maggie siempre veía cuando Becca percibía una buena historia— ¿O acaso tu conoces sus gustos?

—Te lo dije, pasé con él todo el verano. He visto el tipo de chicas con el que sale —la bruja mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras hablaba. La facilidad con la que Lexy caía en los escalones falsos era casi ridícula, después de seis años era incapaz de saltar donde debía—...treinta y siete, treinta y ocho… chicas, ¿el escalón malo es el cuarenta y dos o el… ¡AH!

—Cuarenta y tres —respondieron Maggie y Lily a coro. El resto del camino Lex siguió cojeando.

—No puedo creer que incluso cuando podemos escoger a qué materias asistir, todavía tenga que seguir viéndole la cara a Snape.

Lex gruñía mientra se dejaba arrastrar por Lily hacia los invernaderos. El rocío de la noche todavía humedecía el césped y un frío viento mañanero hacía que la bruja solamente piense su cama. Herbología era demasiado temprano, Lexy apenas podía distinguir las diferencias entre el sauce boxeador y un pino normal. Un poco más atrás iban sus cuatro compañeros, Sonia y Marly se aparecieron charlando animadamente, como si ninguna de las dos reparase en que era tan temprano. Sin embargo, nada de eso preocupó a Lex, no hasta que distinguió la alta y resaltante figura de Will entre los demás alumnos.

Se paró en seco tan de golpe que Lily trastabilló y casi termina en el suelo. Quiso desaparecer, de pronto no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer las terribles plantas que podría haber detrás de las puertas del invernadero. Sin embargo, todo fue en vano, Will alzó la mirada por casualidad y se cruzó con ella. Apenas sonrió, sólo con la comisura izquierda, igual que la primera vez que la invitó a salir.

" _Actúa natural, dije yo. Que no parezca la gran cosa, dije yo… Pero no… ¿Sabes qué? arreglate sola, yo me voy_ " Lex casi podía imaginar Wynnona fugándose de su cabeza y dejándola completamente en blanco. Instintivamente, le devolvió el gesto a chico, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar la expresión de su mejor amiga.

—Ve y háblale —propuso la pelirroja con una nota de entusiasmo. Lex rodó los ojos.

—No es tan fácil.

—¡Saliste con él! — susurró irritada, sus iris verdes parecían ser capaces de perforar la cabeza de la bruja— ¡¿Cómo es posible que ahora ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarle?!

—¡Porque se supondría que ya no tendría que volver a hacerlo! —respondió la bruja mientras sentía sus mejillas explotar en color granada— Esa era la idea, fue un excelente mes y medio pero… eso era todo. No cartas, no direcciones… no nada. Además, se nota que está ocupado.

Claro que lo estaba, al menos una docena de chicas rodeaba a Will e intentaban hablar con él. Si no fuese porque se sentía terriblemente incómoda, habría disfrutado de la cara de James y Sirius al ver que de pronto no eran el centro de atención.

Armándose de valor la bruja continuó el camino fingiendo estar terriblemente interesada por entrar a clase, Lily la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu le gustas, él te gusta… no entiendo dónde está el problema —murmuró la pelirroja deteniéndola en la puerta.

—¿Hay un problema?

" _Volvi… ¡VOLVI! Oh, por Merlín, esto es fantástico_ " Wynonna se materializó en su mente en un instante, sonriendo, y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer un gran balde de pochoclos . Lex podía verla metiéndose un gran puñado en la boca " _Vamosh... ¡conteshta!... quiero ver cómo sigue..._ "

Lex contuvo la respiración y miró por sobre su hombro, Will la observaba expectante y tranquilo, por alguna razón, ya no había chicas a su alrededor. Lentamente, la bruja negó e intentó hacer una sonrisa ¿Por qué siempre se veía tan relajado, como si tuviese todo en control?

—Para nada —contestó.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hablar cinco minutos contigo?

Marlene atrapó a Sonia por la muñeca y a rastras la llevó hasta donde Lily se había quedado sola. Quizá Veronique haya pensado que la herbología era inútil, pero por Merlín, que pena que no estuviese allí en ese momento, seguramente moriría por grabar algo así.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó emocionada, mirando a la pelirroja con ojos brillantes.

—No lo sé —Lily intentaba fingir ser ajena a todo, y apenas se volteó para ver en la dirección que Will se había llevado a su amiga— Will le dijo a Lexy de hablar, supongo que quiere preguntarle algo, como se conocen del verano...

Sonia suspiró impaciente.

—Vamos, Lily, ya sabemos que ellos salieron en el verano. Y eres una pésima mentirosa.

Marlene asintió a la par con energía, Lily Evans simplemente no podía mentir y, a pesar de que nunca había pronunciado un secreto en voz alta, su cara la delataba si hacían las preguntas adecuadas. Apretando los labios la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces saben lo mismo que yo, no tengo idea de qué quiere hablar Stept.

—¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí, mujer?! —exclamó Marlene por lo bajo—, vamos, antes de que Sprout llegue.

De forma disimulada las tres amigas comenzaron a alejarse de los invernaderos, tratando de valerse de las plantas que había crecido alrededor de forma silvestre. Will se había aprovechado de un viejo peral que se apoyaba en una de las paredes del colegio para tener algo de privacidad. Marly estiró la cabeza para ver mejor, pero su gran melena rubia era algo difícil de ocultar, más aún cuando resaltaba tanto sobre el verde de los arbustos. Lily y Sonia tampoco lo tenían fácil, pero por suerte, ninguno de los dos chicos miraba en su dirección por el momento.

—¿Quienes saben lo de ellos dos? —preguntó Lily con suavidad.

—Kevin, Kyron y yo —respondió Marly—. Anoche Niqui nos estaba mostrando unas imágenes fantásticas sobre Nueva York, y en una Will y Lex estaba hablando muy "cerca". Así que le pregunté.

La pelirroja miró a Sonia confundida.

—¿Y cómo es lo sabe Sony?

—Porque Marly me lo contó —respondió la susodicha.

—Por Merlin… ¿Cuántas personas, en total, saben sobre Lex y Will? —enfatizó Lily.

—Mmmm, veamos… Niqui nos contó a Kev, Ky y a mi. Ky debió habérselo contado al equipo y Kevin de seguro se lo contó a tus compañeros... yo le conté a Sony y Jounnie, Jounnie seguramente se lo contó a Thatch y Vania... Si lo sabe Tatch, seguramente lo sabe Alistair, y todas sabemos que no sabe guardar un secreto así que seguramente se lo contó a Roxanne…

—Y si Roxanne lo sabe, Becca también —acabó Lily totalmente frustrada— ¡Fantástico!

—¿Y cual es el problema de que Rebecca lo sepa? —inquirió Sonia.

—Becca es sumamente territorial, más aún con los chicos y esta mañana dejó en claro que quería intentar algo con Will.

—Pero Lex salió con él en el verano… —susurró Marly confundida. Ella nunca entendería esas cosas complicadas de parejas, relaciones y mucho menos eso de "yo lo vi primero". En su mundo, el amor era amor y siempre se expresaba. Las relaciones eran entre dos y nunca involucraban terceros.

—Pero no lo dijo, ahora Becca va a enfurecerse no solo porque Lex le ocultó algo, sino porque además, como siempre, sale con el chico que a ella le gusta.

Lejos de comprender algo, Marlene ladeó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

—¡Ay, no entiendo nada! —protestó. Pero Sonia le hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¡Sssh! ¡Escuchen!

Las tres amigas agudizaron el oído todo lo que podían.

—Entonces… ¿rompemos nuestra regla de "solo por el verano"? —interrogó Will. Lex apenas desvió la mirada para fijarse en los grupos de estudiantes que se amontonaban cerca del invernadero y Marly se preguntó a quién estaría buscando. Al final se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

—Estás aquí… no creo que tenga mucho sentido mantenerla si ninguno de los dos lo quiere.

Will sonrió y Marly entendió porque su compañera de pelo verde decía que sería el mejor actor de toda la tierra. Incluso a distancia, a través de un arbusto lleno de ramitas que le arañaban la cara y apretada entre sus dos amigas, Marly no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro como si estuviese escuchando una radio-novela romántica con su madre.

A tirones y empujones, Sonia sujetó a sus dos amigas para que salgan de su escondite, después de todo Lex estaba regresando.

* * *

¡Buenas y Santas! Aquí estamos con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¿Algo que decir? ¿Algo que comentar? Sin miedo que el teclado no muerde. ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Que opinan de los personajes? ¿Alguna crítica?

Espero poder conocer sus opiniones. No sean tímidos, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	6. Deberían haber pensado en las orquídeas

—Permiso… enana circulando…

Cuando todo sucedió, Niqui estaba exactamente en la otra punta del castillo, intentando encontrar a la lechuza de Will para poder enviar una carta a sus padres. No debería ser muy difícil, Roland era un animal enorme y de un color rojizo muy particular, pero el peligro constante a ser blanco de popó de lechuza le impedía incluso entrar a la pequeña torre.

Sin embargo todo esa preocupación desapareció cuando vio a varios grupitos de estudiantes correr de en una misma dirección, así como una delgada estela de humo asomarse por encima del castillo. Rápidamente metió la carta en su bolsillo y preparó su cámara. Una gran historia la esperaba del otro lado de los jardines.

Llegar fue fácil, acercarse… no tanto. Una ventaja de tener poca estatura es que puedes colarte entre los demás prácticamente sin ser vista, la desventaja es que, si no llegabas al frente… sigues sin poder ver una miseria. Niqui extendió el brazo y se abrió camino entre dos enormes chicos de Slytherin, justo para terminar a los tropezones dende la línea de alumnos se cortaba abruptamente.

—¡Atrás, por favor mantenganse alejados! —el profesor Slughorn movía los brazos intentando contener a los alumnos, aunque por su expresión estaba claro que la situación lo sobre-excedía.

—¡Abran paso ahora mismo! —la estricta voz de Minerva Mcgonagall podría haber partido las aguas si se lo hubiese propuesto. Niqui tuvo el tiempo justo para hacerse a un lado mientras veía como la profesora y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se encaminaban a los invernaderos.

—Escuché que las plantas comenzaron a transformarse…

—Yo que las orquídeas sulfurosas de Sprout explotaron…

—Hay cinco heridos en la enfermería… y tres están inconscientes por los gritos de las madrágoras…

—¡Manténgase atrás muchachos, por favor!

—Dicen que Sprout está sorda por unos narcisos pitantes…

Desde la puerta, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Flitwick aplacaban el humo e intentaban abrirse camino entre las plantas que se sacudían frenéticas de un lado a otro. De pronto, alguien apartó a Niqui con fuerza y no acabó en el suelo porque una mano la atrapó a tiempo.

—¡Frank, fíjate por donde vas! —exclamó la dulce pero severa voz de Mary McDonald. Niqui miró a la rubia con vergüenza, había estado enfocada en obtener el mejor ángulo para su cámara que una simple brisa podría haberla tumbado, no era del todo culpa de su amigo.

—Lo siento —respondió Frank con impaciencia, aunque estaba claro que solo escuchaba a la rubia a medias—… ¡Mierda! ¡Alice estaba ahí, Mary! Todo por querer ayudar a Sprout… —el chico bufó e intentó dar un paso, pero Slughorn seguía atento a cada movimiento.

—¡Longbottom, por favor!

—Escuché que todos fueron enviados a la enfermería —murmuró Niqui acomodándose sobre sus propios pies. Mary la miró con detenimiento y apenas frunció el ceño.

—¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó con suavidad—, creí que estabas en sexto año.

—Lo estoy —respondió la francesa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Alice? —Frank se giró sobre sus talones y mirando a la chica con tanta intensisdad que Niqui apenas llegó a negar sobrecogida por la situación.

—Sexto año tiene herbología en este horario —explicó Mary de forma más calmada—, tus compañeros estaban allí dentro.

Roux lo había olvidado por completo. Desde el minuto cero había descartado Herbología de su lista de materias, había vivido toda su vida en una granja a las afueras de París tenía suficiente de flores y hortalizas para el resto de su vida. Nunca llegó a imaginar que sus amigos podrían haber estado allí.

Incluso cuando tenía que soportar las miradas petulantes de Rebecca, Lex permitió que Will la abrace mientras esperaban en la puerta de la enfermería.

—Estoy segura… apostaría mi varita a que fueron ellos —mascullaba Lily presa de la furia. Las manos le temblaban y a pesar de que no había sufrido daño alguno seguía muy afectada.

La bruja no emitió opinión al respecto, por supuesto, ese tipo de cosas tenía la característica marca de sus compañeros por todos lados. Además, se necesitaba ser un mago muy capaz para lograr un hechizo semejante, la bruja sabía de sobra que cualquiera de los chicos tenía el talento necesario. Todas las plantas del invernadero había intercambiado su apariencia, por lo que donde uno creía sostener una Plangentina, en realidad estaba sujetando una Mandrágora; y exactamente de esa forma comenzó el caos: La profesora Sprout se preparó para tomar unos Snargaluff y dejarlos en las mesas de trabajo, pero en cuanto sujetó la planta por el tallo y tiró, esta salió de la tierra chillando igual que una mandrágora madura. A partir de ahí, todo empeoró.

Maggie suspiraba al tiempo que intentaba sacarse unas pocas ramitas del pelo, y Marlene se tocaba con curiosidad el golpe que tenía en la pierna.

—¡Marly!

La voz de Kevin Wallace se apareció cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Sin contar los desmayos por el grito ensordecedor de las mandrágoras, o las sorderas por los narcisos pitantes, los daños habían sido mínimos. Golpes, raspones, quizá alguna nariz sangrante… cualquier partido de Quidditch superaba enormemente esas lesiones. Igualmente Madame Pomfrey había insistido en revisar personalmente a todos los estudiantes, así que la espera se había vuelto eterna.

—¡Wally! —exclamó la rubia extendiendo los brazos igual que una niña pequeña. Lex sonrió casi de forma inconsciente, el amor fraternal que Kevin sentía por Marlene podía conmover a cualquiera. Todos pensarían que sería capaz de vender a su padre (o su propia alma) por el precio adecuado, pero la bruja estaba convencida de que la inocencia y calidez de su amiga habían comprado su corazón más rápido que cualquier suma existente. A pesar de que muchas veces incluso "compartía" algunas conquistas con Sirius y los demás, Kevin estaba lejos de ser un fanático de las relaciones. La única chica en su vida era Marlene, y él sólo tenía ojos para proteger a su dulce rubia de pelo esponjado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —el chico miró el moretón en su pierna e hizo una mueca. Instantáneamente sacó su varita, pero Marly lo detuvo.

—¡No! no lo hagas desaparecer… no necesito magia para curarme de un simple golpe y, además… siempre quise ver cómo sería mi piel violeta.

Kevin sonrió y dejó un beso en la frente de su mejor amiga. Él tampoco había salido herido del incidente, pero la bruja creía que era porque había estado estratégicamente cerca de sus compañeros.

—¡¿Oh, ahora te preocupas por ella, Wallace?! —le espetó la pelirroja colérica. Cuando Lily se molestaba no solía medir ni la dureza ni el impacto de sus palabras— ¡Seguro que tu tienes tanto que ver en esto como el idiota de Potter y sus amigos!

Kevin se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira, Evans, no intentes enredarme a mi con tu paranoia compulsiva de que todo lo malo en tu vida tiene que ver con Potter, ¡simplemente supéralo!

—Claro, para ti todo es fácil porque todo lo que te preocupa es Marlene, ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si estaba en el mismo lugar que Sony?!

Por un segundo, el chico parpadeó sorprendido. De las tres personas realmente afectadas, Sony era una de ellas. Según Madame Pomfrey se recuperaría sin problemas, solamente había que tener paciencia, pero eso no dejaba de tener un mal sabor en la boca de todos los presentes. Después de todo, el llanto de una mandrágora madura podía ser incluso mortal.

—¡Lauren!

Por si las personas apiñadas alrededor de la enfermería no fuesen suficientes, Thatch de pronto pasó corriendo entre el grupo de amigas directo hasta su prima. Sí, era oficial, todas las posibles personas sobreprotectoras de Hogwarts acababan de converger en un solo lugar. La pobre chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada, solamente recibió un moretón en la mandíbula y Madame Pomfrey ya se había encargado de él, simplemente tenía que esperar unos minutos a que la pomada hiciese efecto. Miró a su primo con cierta molestia, cada vez que algo sucedida Thatcher corría a buscarla como si tuviese cinco años.

—Estoy bien —dijo suavemente—, ya ni siquiera duele…

—No te preocupes, Jo, ya verás que descubren quien fue el que armó este escándalo —la segura voz de Alistair Zingler surgió por detrás de Thatch y Lauren suspiró un poco más tranquila. Alis era el mejor amigo de su primo (vale aclarar que prácticamente el único) y una de las personas más fuertes que ella alguna vez hubiese conocido.

—Lo único que no hace falta es descubrir es quien causó todo esto, Alis —respondió cierta pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su amiga— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lily pasó entre ellos para observar con detenimiento el rostro de Lauren. Ella apenas sonrió dando a entender que nada era demasiado grave.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el castaño mirándola sorprendido.

—Es obvio que fueron Potter y sus amigos…

—Otra vez con eso ¡Supéralo de una vez, Evans! —Kevin frunció el ceño mientras rodeaba los hombros de Marlene— Al final, parece que la obsesionada ere tu y no James como todos dicen.

Alistair frunció el ceño y miró a la pelirroja con detenimiento.

—Eso es algo serio, Lily, ¿tienes pruebas?

—Oh, vamos ¿De verdad crees que puede haber alguien más…

—No se trata de eso, Lily —la cortó él con dureza—, no puedes acusar a alguien simplemente porque "sabes" que fueron ellos. Todos somos inocentes hasta demostrar la contrario.

—No necesito pruebas, Alis, los conozco lo suficiente. Nadie sería tan idiota como para hacer cosa semejante, excepto Potter.

—Y si tan segura estás por qué no se lo dices directamente, en lugar de despotricar en los pasillos acusando a quien de te da la gana.

Por un momento, Lily enmudeció y miró a Alis con estupor y cierta vergüenza. Si había algo que distinguía a Alistair Zingler era su inquebrantable voluntad para defender a aquellos que no podían hacerlo (incluso cuando tampoco lo necesitaban). Simplemente no toleraba las injusticias, no podía soportar que alguien atacase a otra persona sin los argumentos correctos. Siempre era "el portavoz de los ausentes y desvalidos", aunque, a veces, podía perder un poco el enfoque real de las cosas.

—¿De verdad los estas defendiendo? —preguntó Thatch. Conocedor de todas las expresiones y tonos de su mejor amigo— ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Lauren!

—¡Thach…! —la pelicorta codeó a su primo mientras sentía el rostro arder.

—No creo que Lily deba acusar a sus compañeros sin pruebas —sentenció Alis con seriedad—, o, en todo caso, si su boca es lo suficientemente grande para las palabras que usa, debería decírselo a Potter en lugar de atacarlo por atrás. Siempre te creí una persona más honesta, Evans...

—Alistair, cállate.

Dos palabras, una orden tan simple que parecía prácticamente imposible de cumplir para alguien como Alis, pero, si las pronunciaba la voz correcta, eran tan efectivas como cualquier hechizo. Maggie miró al castaño a través de sus anteojos con desaprobación, a pesar de que el chico la doblaba en tamaño y era casi una cabeza más alto.

Maggie Fainburn era la única chica capaz de hacerlo callar y todo porque el propio Alistair había confiado semejante poder. Lauren todavía recordaba la terrible discusión entre Becca y Lex en la que Alis se había metido, llegando al punto en el que incluso era difícil saber a quien estaba defendiendo. Y en medio de ese griterío la voz de Maggie apareció con fuerza y decisión, en menos de treinta palabras puso a sus dos mejores amigas en su lugar y había fulminado a Alis con una sola mirada, diciéndole que simplemente no podía ir por la vida alimentando el fuego de discusiones semejantes. Quizá fue porque la rubia nunca se había mostrado tan furiosa o porque realmente Alis se había quedado sin habla, pero desde ese día, Alistair había confiado en el juicio de Maggie para dejar de intervenir en las discusiones. Y la rubia nunca había hecho abuso de ese poder.

—¿Lauren?

La pelicorta se volvió para toparse con una mirada color miel que observaba desde la puerta de la enfermería. Ignorado la expresión ofuscada y algo envenenada de Lily y su primo, intentó sonreír al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede, Remus?

—¿Tienes un momento?

Hogwarts podía ser tan mágica e increíble como cualquiera desease, pero había cosas que, simplemente, no cambiaban. El gran castillo seguía siendo una escuela y eso significaba una sola cosa: los chismes corren tan rápido como una snitch.

Ya para el almuerzo, Vania no sólo había escuchado siete historias diferentes sobre por qué los invernaderos habían quedado parcialmente inútiles, sino que además sabía de la nueva relación entre Lexy Anderson y William Stept (el problema de los chismes es que todos llegan de la misma forma, te interesen realmente o no) y que Remus había hablado "sospechosamente" en privado con Lauren.

Así que por eso había engullido la carne y las papas con una velocidad vertiginosa y ahora se abría paso en la sala común de Ravenclaw, quería hablar con su pseudo "hermana mayor" antes de la clase de Binns. Golpeó la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado y esperó, Lauren le abrió con una sonrisa.

—Supuse que alguien vendría a buscarme —sonrío. Vania apenas movió la cabeza para quitarle importancia y entró al cuarto.

Instintivamente la morena miró la cama junto a la ventana, pero Sonia no estaba allí, era claro que todavía no había salido de la enfermería. Con lentitud se plantó frente la castaña y se sentó mirándola expectante. Lauren se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a observar los hilos plateados que corrían por todo el acolchado azul zafiro.

—Me invitó a salir —acabó diciendo—, formalmente. Me dijo que quiere conocerme, no sólo por carta, sino en persona.

Vania se quitó los anteojos y se pasó la mano libre por el rostro.

—Es un idiota… —susurró para sí misma, lo suficientemente bajo para que su amiga no comprenda una palabra— ¿Y no te dijo nada más?

—¡Qué va! Claro que sí, hablamos un buen rato... pero no lo sé, todavía se siente un poco irreal.

—Estás tan enamorada… —Vania no podía definir si aquello le alegraba, preocupaba o simplemente le revolvía el estómago.

—Soy consciente de su…"historial", Van. Pero, no lo sé, quiero intentarlo… además es la primera vez que Thatch no se horroriza porque un chico me lleva a hablar a solas —Vania alzó las cejas escéptica—. Bueno, si, se escandalizó, pero al menos Alis está de mi lado.

La morocha sonrió y, suspirando, volvió a acomodarse los anteojos.

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres para ti, lo único que quiero es que no te hagan daño…

—No creo que Lupin sea de esa clase de chicos, Van.

" _No lo es, y por eso me preocupa tanto_ " pensó, aunque se mordió la lengua y sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Segura que no quieres que lleve tus cosas?

Alice sonrió y besó la mejilla de su novio.

—Nop.

—Pero, amor… estuviste en la enfermería, y a mi no me molesta.

—Dije que no.

—Alice, Madame Pomfrey dijo que lo mejor sería que no hagas esfuerzos…

—Y también dijo que tengo al novio más desesperante de esta tierra, Frank. Ya cálmate, es solo un brazo entablillado.

Lentamente, Frank alejó sus manos de la mochila de su novia temeroso de que volviese a lastimarse simplemente por querer llevarle la contraria. Eso era algo muy propio de Alice, ir en contra hasta del mismo universo. Impaciente, el chico buscó algo de apoyo en la rubia que caminaba tranquilamente del otro lado de su novia, pero Mary miraba por la ventana como distraída.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mary? Has estado como ausente desde el almuerzo.

—Estoy preocupada —admitió sin mirar a sus dos mejores amigos. Por un momento Mary escaneo su alrededor hasta que finalmente metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una carta totalmente arrugada.

—Es de Ilan —murmuró—, las cosas están empeorando. Tuvo que mudarse… ahora vive en Londres pero cree que lo tienen vigilado.

Ilan Wood era un año mayor que Mary y sus amigos. El año anterior había terminado Hogwarts siendo Premio Anual y ganando la Copa de Quidditch para la casa de los leones. Para cualquiera que hubiese tenido el privilegio de cruzar caminos o haber caminado los mismos pasillos que él, afirmaría que era simplemente perfecto.

Quizá porque Ilan siempre fue alguien ameno y cálido, o porque había sido él quien había encontrado a Mary en aquella aula abandonada cuando Mulciber la había atacado, pero desde entonces se habían vuelto muy unidos. Ellos dos contra el mundo, ambos hijos de muggles y de familias pequeñas. Ilan había adoptado a Mary como a una hermanita dulce a la que proteger y ella lo había adoptado como a un hermano mayor a quien admirar.

—Está trabajando en el Ministerio, Mary —intentó tranquilizarla Frank—. Es parte del cuerpo Diplomático, incluso si no lo necesitase, podría irse del país cuando quisiese.

Alice asintió fervientemente. Ella siempre dejaba las palabras de consuelo y ánimo a su novio, Frank siempre sabía qué decir. Por otro lado, ella era más del tipo de acción. Mary asintió intentando parecer convincente, pero ella había visto de primera mano lo que los Slytherin hacían con los hijos de muggles, no quería imaginar de lo que serían capaces los mortífagos.

* * *

Luego de un largo tiempo ausente, regreso para demostrar que esta historia sigue un camino. Lento, pero lo sigue.

Me encantaría saber qué les va pareciendo, qué opinan de los personajes, de la historia, de la forma de narrar... lo que sea. Si ven un cambio o algo.

Tengo dos capítulos más adelantados de la historia ya listos, aunque no sé cuando pueda subirlos ya que con la Universidad siempre ando corta de tiempos.

Por favor, no se olviden de comentar, cada pequeña frase que puedan escribir es un gran aliento para mi, aunque sea algo tan siempre como un "me gusta".

En otras noticias quería contarles que una gran amiga se tomó el arduo trabajo de diseñar collage estéticos para todos los personajes, si quieres verlos, póngalo en su comentario y subiré uno por capítulo (inclusive en los que ya están publicados) (Claro que lo haré si esto no va en contra de las normas, pero la última vez que revisé no había problemas)

Igualmente, este material extra se está subiendo en Wattpad, así que si quieren verlos desde ya solamente tienen que buscar la historia ahí.

Ya no tengo mucho más que decir, solamente que espero que les guste el cap y realmente espero que haya alguien que aún lee mi historia ¡Un saludo muy grande a todos!


End file.
